Secret Alias
by ethereal-tenshi
Summary: Squall suspected that Rinoa, the new student, is no ordinary girl. As he wondering on her, he was assigned to mission to assasinate sorceress Adel. But as the mission goes deeper, details about Adel are somehow related to Rinoa. Who is she? Adel's spy?
1. so many things, so little time

(A/N: Okay people!!!! This is the revised version of THE SeeD AND THE SORCERESS' SURCESSOR!! It looked almost like the previous one but there are a few changes. It's not obvious in this chapter but the others do! Anyway, please R&R!! 

Secret Alias.

Diclamer: I don't own Final fantasy 8. (wahhh!)

CHAPTER 1: so many things, so little times.

     Near Balamb town, there stood high and proud, Balamb Garden, one of the three gardens. As known by people, student here trained to become SeeDs who will dispatch around the world, hired by people to do missions.

    A car came from Balamb heading towards Balamb garden. Inside the car, two men sitting in front and sitting at the passenger seat there was a young girl with long black hair and there were a few highlights too. She looked outside as the Garden was getting closer and closer.

    "Are you sure with this, Rinoa?" ask the guy who was driving and looking back at the girl behind him. "Look at the road, Watts!! You're the one that's driving!!" Said the guy in the front passenger seat. "Sorry Zone!!" Watts immediately turned his head to the road. "So seriously ...you're doing this?" now it's Zone turn to ask Rinoa. "Yes Zone, Watts. I am doing this. You know I would not change my mind." answered Rinoa with determination.

    "But why Balamb garden? With your father help, he could easily get you inside Galbadia garden." said Watts with curios eyes, which is still on the road. "That man had done enough for me. We might never been here if it wasn't because of him." her voice sounded angry. No wonder, Rinoa hated his father ever since she was little. "But-" said zone and Watts in unison, but was cut off by Rinoa. "Enough, you two!" "Okay."

    They didn't talk anything until they reached the Garden. "Okay, we're here." Watts announced. Rinoa literally jumped out of the car and look around. "Wow." she breathed out, excited to start studying here. Zone and Watts take out her bags and put them next to her. "I hope this is a good idea, sir." Watts whispered to Zone. "Yeah, me to. Me to. But if the princess wants to come here, we might as well follow her orders if you don't want to get scratch to death by her." Zone whispered as low as he can, so only the Watts can hear him.

    "What are you two are talking about?" Watts and Zone jumped when they heard Rinoa's voice. "N-nothing, nothing Rinoa." Zone raised his hands defensively. "Huh?" Rinoa cocked her head to one side. "Well, you better get going. But how are going to get in?" Watts ask her. "Well, it says in the letter that someone would come and get me." Rinoa answer slowly. 

    "Oh well. If someone is picking you up, we better get going. Goodbye princess." said Zone quickly and get in the car as he complained he's going to get a stomach problem, again. "Well, I guess we see you next time, sir." Watts said sadly. No one likes goodbye. Rinoa thought. "Yeah, I see you soon. But don't forget to tell the others to be careful." "Yeah I'll tell them." he said and looked Rinoa sad face. 

    "Please don't look sad! You're going to study here. And I'm sure the person you want to see is here. You said it yourself. At least you're not alone." said Watts trying to cheer Rinoa up. "Yeah, you're right. It's going to be fine." she said with a smile slowly making their way to her face.

     HONNNNNNN!!! Rinoa and Watts jumped at the sudden noise and turn their faces to the source of the noise. "Will you guys hurry up!!?" Zone shouts to them from the car. "My stomach is not getting any better and I left my medicine in Balamb Hotel!! Owww, my stomach." Zone continues on. Rinoa and Watts laugh until they can hardly breathe. "What's so funny!!?" Zone scowled at the two of them. "I think it's time to go." Watts said as he gets in the car with a cranky Zone "Okay. Bye!!" said Rinoa, waving her hand to her companions who started to make their way back to Balamb. "Okay!! See you next time! And be careful!!!" Watts shouted and poking his hand out of the car to wave back.

_You too... _

                                          **********************************************

      Rinoa straighten up her garden uniform while waited for the person that supposed to pick her up. She didn't have to wait long though. Because a few minutes after Zone and Watts left, a girl with brown hair came to pick her up. The girl's hair reached her shoulder and she was wearing a SeeD uniform. 

    "Miss Rinoa Heartilly? The transfer Student from galbadia garden?" ask the girl to make sure. "Yes, I am." Answer the girl's question. "Well, nice to meet you Miss Heartilly. My name is Xu." she said as she offered her to shake with Rinoa's.

    "Please to meet you, Xu. Just call me Rinoa." cheerfully shake hands with xu. "I presume that I start today." Rinoa continue on as they started to make their inside garden. "You're arrived quite early than we expected. Class will start in two hours." Xu exclaimed. They started make their way in side the building towards the headmaster office.

                                      ****************************************************

       After meeting Headmaster Cid, with the help of Xu, they found her room and together they started to unpack. As fast as they unpack, they become friends. They just about halfway finished when Xu excused herself. "I'm sorry Rinoa, but I need to go. I have something to do." she explained. "Doing what?" Rinoa asked. "I need to prepare for the SeeDs written test." "Really! When?" ask Rinoa excitedly. "Today."

_TODAY!!! No way._

   "Do you think I still can sign up for the test?" Rinoa was worried as she wanted to be a SeeD. "Yes, of course. Since today is the last day for you to sign up." Xu answered as she exited the room. "Don't worry, I will sign up for you." she shouted as she ran out of the dormitories. "Thank you!!" Rinoa shouted back down the hall. She didn't bother about the mess she make in the room since she didn't have a roommate.

                                         ***********************************************

     "Training Center." Rinoa read the sign at one of the corridors. She thought maybe she practice a little bit. She makes sure she equipped her GF and checked her Pinwheel. Everything's okay. She entered and surprised at the surrounding. As if the Garden stuffed in part of a forest inside the Garden. 

             "Well, no time to gawk at these things right now. If they stuffed all this in here, surely there are monsters here too." Rinoa mumbled to herself. She started to walk around when she heard noises from behind her when a three Grats came out and surround her. 

              "Fire!!" She immedietly cast fire at the Grat behind her and it immedietly die and vanished. After finished the first Grat, she draw a few sleeps from one of the Grat in front of her and cast it to the other Grat. The awake grat attacked her and gave her a few bruises. She recovered back to her fighting position and fired her pinwheel. It hit right on the target but it didn't do much damage to it. 

Man, my attack still not good enough!!! 

                       Rinoa dodged another attack from the annoying grat. Not taking any chances, she immediately cast another fire to the sleeping Grat. "One down, one to go!" she said successfully. She turned around at the only grat and cast another fire at it.

       She defeated all the grats and did her victory pose. "Well, that wasn't bad." she mumbled and started walking again. She defeated a few more grats and checks her magic stock. "I got 58 sleeps, 47 blizzards and only 13 fires left. These grats are really draining up my fires." Rinoa sighed. 

       All the sudden the ground started shaking, making Rinoa lose her balance. "Whoa!! What was that!!??" Rinoa jumped as she heard a roar coming from somewhere. "What..." Rinoa quickly ran to the source of the noise. As she getting closer, she saw a T-rexaur. It seems to be attacking a guy. The guy calmly dodges the monster's attack and cast a cura on himself. Rinoa just stay away from the monster and hide behind a bush. 

_No need to interfere with his training. It seems that he has everything under control._

             Rinoa was trying to get comfortable in the bush, when the guy summoned Shiva. She was glad that she was hiding behind the bush, knowing she's out of Shiva's attack range. T-rexaur immediately falls dead. Rinoa came out of the bush and walked straight at the guy, checking whether the guy is okay or not. As she came closer, she realized that he has a scar between his eyes. The came all the way from above his right eye and down to below his left eye. It looked new. He also has brown hair and his eyes were grayish-blue. 

_Cute and handsome too_. 

       "Are you alright?" ask Rinoa as he saw him winced when she stands next to him. "Nothing." he replied as he opened his eyes and saw Rinoa. "Hi, I'm Rinoa." said cheerfully "And you are.....?" Rinoa continue. She waited for him to answer, but it never came. He just turned and walks away. Rinoa was quiet as she wondered why he didn't tell her who he is. 

                "Hey! I ask you a question, you should answer me." she caught up with him. They walked side by side. He acted as if Rinoa wasn't there. "Hey. Answer me." said Rinoa as she looked at him. "Whatever." That's the only thing he said. "Why are you being such a meanie?" Rinoa said as she pouted. "All I wanted is to be friends with you." he remained silent as they walking towards the exit. "Come on what's your name?" Rinoa ask again.

       "Oh, his name is 'puberty boy'." someone said all the sudden. Rinoa turned around a saw a blonde and he had scar almost like the guy next to her. "Puberty boy?" repeated her. "Yeah." ha came closer to Rinoa and gently took her hand. "And my name is Seifer. Seifer Almasy." he said as he bowed a little and kissed Rinoa hand. Rinoa could feel her cheek blushing furiously. Seifer straighten up and look at Rinoa.

        "And your name is?" Rinoa felt herself blushing more furiously. _This guy is handsome too._ "R-rinoa Heartilly." 

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Seifer said as he looked at Rinoa blushing face. "So, what's his real name?" Rinoa ask Seifer as she looked at the other guy. "I told you already, its puberty boy." Rinoa frowned. 

       "Squall..." Rinoa surprised to see that he finally answered her question. "Ahh...puberty boy finally wanted to talk?" Seifer said in a mocking voice. "Stop that." Rinoa protested. Seifer was taken aback by Rinoa sudden voice. "Sorry Rinoa." "Just stop teasing him." she said as she quietly looking at Squall. Seifer smirked as he heard what Rinoa just said. He was about to say something when Squall interrupted.

       "I don't need you to stand up for me." Squall glared at Rinoa causing her to back up a little bit. "B-but I was-" she stammered as she doesn't like the way Squall looked at her. "I just wanna help..." 

       "I didn't ask you to help me!!" Squall raised his voice a little, making Rinoa jumped and quickly hide behind Seifer. 

_No one ever shouted at me before, except....._ Rinoa thought was trailed off as she tried to hide herself behind Seifer.   

       "Sheesh. Cool it, man. You're scaring the girl." Seifer looked at Rinoa as she started to looked pale. "You're alright?" Rinoa looked up at Seifer and nodded. Seifer look back at Squall and said "I don't know why you're so worked up all the sudden. I think it's an honour that a beautiful girl is defending for you" He smirked as he step up to Squall. 

_Man, he knew I will never let it down if a girl were defending him._ Seifer thought as he patted Squall's shoulder.

      Squall just brushed off Seifer's hand with the back of his hand and turned away to the exit. Rinoa just look at Squall as he exited the training center. After make sure that Squall is no longer insight, Rinoa sighed and came out of her hiding. She blushed when she realize that she was hiding behind Seifer like a little girl. "S-sorry." "Don't mention it." Seifer grinned as he looked at the beauty in front of him. 

      "I'm sorry because of his rudeness." he looked at Rinoa and smile. 

      _Yeah, right. Sorry my ass_. He thought as he smirked.

      "No, I'm fine." Rinoa straighten herself up and looked up at Seifer. "Is he always a big meanie like that?" she started as they were walking out of the training center. "He's always like that since little, since sis left." Seifer answered casually. 

       "'since little'? How long do you know each other?" as her curiosities cannot be hold. "When we was 5 or 6 years old. I'm a year older than him." Rinoa just shrugged.

      "I wonder, if you would like to have lunch with me in Dollet this weekend?" Rinoa stopped dead in her track. _No one ever ask me out. Well, not this straight forward anyway._ Seifer looked behind seeing that she stopped all the sudden. With hope in his eyes, he asks again. "Will you?" Rinoa just lowered her head, her eyes gone from view as her bangs covered them.

      _Should I? He seems nice enough.... and good-looking too. But, Conner said never judge a person by their looks. Maybe I should give him a chance._ "Sure! Why not?" She said as she raised her head to look at Seifer. Seifer just smile at her answer.

      "Great!! I will pick you up at 4 pm this Sunday, okay?" he said as excitement could be heard from his voice. Rinoa just smile and nodded. Seifer excuse himself and went the other way as Rinoa went to her dormitory.

                                     ****************************************************

                Squall walked out of the training center with a huff. He looked over his shoulder to see whether the girl or Seifer was following him. He sighed with relief as he didn't see either of them. He walked towards the dormitories to drop off his weapon before going up to class. He all the sudden frowned when he recalled what has happen.

_Why did I tell her my name?_ Squall thought as he opened the door to his room. 

_The gang already knew my name since we used to play with each other. I never told my name to anyone else after that. _He neatly put his gunblade inside its case. 

_Even if they didn't get their answer, they'll know sooner or later by themselves. They always have._ He took his bag as he exited the room and make his way to class. 

          _ What was her name? Rin? No, I think it was something like Ri-something_. He frowned as he tried to remember the girl's name. All the sudden he shook his head as if he wanted to shake off the girl out of his mind. 

           What am _I doing? I need to concentrate for the test. But, she looked familiar and she smelled like a sweet green apple....!!!_ He stopped walking and all the sudden he hit his head a few times. Passerby only looked with at Squall wondering whether he's alright.

           _STOP THINKING ABOUT HER DAMN IT!! What's wrong with me?_ Squall sighed as he continues on walking. As he reached the main hall, he heard Seifer's voice. "I will pick you up at 4 pm this Sunday, okay?" He had his silly smile on his face. Squall couldn't understand why people can think that it's charming. _It looked annoying to me._ Squall saw who he was talking to.

           _Damn!! It's her. And she headed here._ Squall looked around and hid himself by walking towards a group of students who were walking the other way. When he looked back, he was relieved to see that she didn't notice him. He continues on walking towards the elevator.

          _ Why was I avoiding her......? What is this I'm feeling?_ He thought as he stepped in the elevator, didn't realize another person stepping inside the lift with him. _Maybe I'm just feeling guilty for shouted at her. She was just trying to help._ Squall just stare as his mind spaced out, images of her playing around in his head.

          "Hey!! Daydreaming, Puberty boy?" Squall quickly snapped back into reality and looked at the person beside him. "Whatever, Seifer." he closed his eyes and lowered his head, letting his bangs covered his eyes. "I don't see why you have to shout at that poor girl." Seifer ran his hand thru his hair. "Like you care about her." Squall scoffed, still closing his eyes. Seifer just smirked.

          "Yeah, you're right and if that girl continues on defending you, just thought what will happen to your reputation." Seifer said as he unbuttoned two top buttons of his jacket. "The great squall, defended by a little girl." he said mockingly. 

          "Shut up." Squall replied as he stepped out of the elevator. "Whatever, man. I let you off easily this time. Thanks to you, I just find myself a new girlfriend." Seifer stepped out and stayed at the corridor in front of the elevator

          "Like I care if you got a date or not." Squall said mockingly as he walked inside his classroom. He sat at his usual seat as he turned his computer/table(?) on.

         _ Better study for the test than worry for some girl._ He started to review his notes, trying to fit all the information into his head. He frowned when he was interrupted by the school's bell as it rang thru out the school. 

_Huh... Another class, another day. _

                                 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

      After dropped off her weapon, Rinoa decided to grab a snack before class started. She went to the cafeteria and have some salad and a loaf of bread. She was just about to find herself a vacant seat when someone stumbled to her. She almost fell, but she dropped her tray. Fortunately, the person who stumbled at her quickly catches her tray without spilling anything.

      "Sorry about that. Are you alright?" ask the person with a bit of impatient. "Yeah, I'm alright." Rinoa looked up and saw a guy with blonde hair and a tattoo on the side of his face. Seeing that Rinoa was alright, he quickly shoved the tray back at her and walked up at the counter. Rinoa just stay there, oblivious to her surrounding.

      "What!!? Sold out!??" the guy shouted all the sudden. "Yes, Zell. I'm sorry. Better get here earlier next time." said the cafeteria lady. Zell just sighed and get out of the line as more people line up to get their breakfast. 

      Rinoa, who couldn't seeing the guy's long face, came out to him. The guy hunched at his disappointment, causing Rinoa to hunched a little too next to him so she could see his face. "Are you alright?" Rinoa ask quietly. The guy jumped when she heard her voice.

      "Y-yeah I'm fine." the guy answer as he tried to recover his composure. Rinoa just giggled as he looked at the guy. "Hi, my name is Zell Dintch." introduced the guy. Rinoa introduced herself and thanked him for catching her tray. "Ahh, don't mention It." he said as they started to searching for an empty seats.

      "Hey, Zell! Over here!!" Zell turned his head to the source of the noise, wondering who is calling him. The person that called him is a guy with long, light brown hair which he tied it in a pony tail. He also was wearing a cowboy hat, which didn't match well with his uniform. Next to him, another blonde. She was wearing a spectacle and tied her hair in a high ponytail. Rinoa noticed that she had very beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a different uniform. 

      "Hey, guys! Just wait for a minute." he shouted back and turned his face to meet with Rinoa's "Wanna join?" he ask Rinoa. "Sure, why not." she answered with a smile. They walked up to the two people who called Zell.

      "Hey Zell, who's the girl?" The guy who wearing the cowboy hat. "Guys, this is Rinoa." Realized that she was introduced she quickly smiled. "Rinoa, this is Irvine and this is Quistis." "Nice to meet you." Rinoa said as she offered her hand for a shake. Irvine takes it and said "Always a pleasure to meet a beautiful girl such as yourself." This is making Rinoa giggled as she said thanks. Then Quistis get up and shake hands with her. "I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Quistis said as she smiled sweetly.

     _ She's very beautiful._ Thought Rinoa as she and Zell taking the empty seats. "So, Rinoa. Tell me about yourself." Quistis said as she started to eat her salad. "Well, I live in Deling city. I transferred here from Galbadia garden." Rinoa said as she too started to eat her salad.

     "Really! I'm from Galbadia garden too. I transferred here a year ago." Irvine all the sudden said as he looked at Rinoa.

     _What!!? Damn, what am I going to say?_ "Really?" Rinoa said as she trying not to look Irvine in the eyes.

     "Yeah. How come I never see you around there?" he asked. Rinoa's mind was racing to find an excuse. "You know how big the Garden is. It's hard see the same person twice unless you have the same class." Irvine seemed to be agreeing with Rinoa answer. "Yeah, maybe you're right. But...." Irvine trailed of. Rinoa didn't like the way Irvine said. 

     "But what?" Rinoa ask, now looking at Irvine. Irvine looked at Rinoa and said "...But, I must be blind to miss a good looking girl." he grinned and continues on eating. Rinoa sighed with relief. 

     "Are you taking the SeeD's writing test today?" Quistis ask as she wiped her mouth. "Yeah, I am." Rinoa said. "What class are you?" Quistis asked while she straightens up her uniform. "I don't know yet. I haven't check." Rinoa started to searched for her schedule in her bag. She took it out and Quistis ask whether she can see it. Rinoa gave it to her and started to scan it. Rinoa waited while she looked at Zell and Irvine playing around. She laughed when she saw Zell stuck in a headlock Irvine gave him. It seems that Zell took Irvine's hat and refuses to give it back.

     "Now, give it back." Irvine grinned as she tightened his headlock. "Arckkhhh!! Okay, okay! Here, take it! I don't wanna die yet since I'm taking the test today." he gave back Irvine's hat and he was immediately released from Irvine's 'wrath'.

     "You guys are taking the test too?" Rinoa ask as Irvine put back his hat on and Zell straighten up. "Yeah." Irvine said simply. "Oh." that all Rinoa could say.

     "Rinoa, you'll be in my class. I'm your instructor. Irvine is also the same class with you." Quistis said as she handed back the schedule. "You're an instructor!?" Rinoa couldn't help but gawked at her. "Yeah and a SeeD too." she said humbly and get up from her seat. "I'm sorry you guys but I'll be going first to get ready for the test. Good luck." she said lastly and left.

     They stay a while and started talking; when the School bells rang through the garden as a signal saying that school started. Zell and Irvine groaned as they were really started to get know Rinoa a little better.

     The three of them walked together to the elevator and go to the second floor. When they reached the second floor, Zell parted with them as he wasn't in the same class. They said the good byes and good lucks. As they approached their class, Rinoa insisted Irvine to go in first as she wanted to get ready for her cue to go in. Irvine just nodded and went in. And then, in few minutes Quistis arrived and she asked her to wait as she announces her arrival. Rinoa nodded as Quistis went in.

     Rinoa waited for her que when she heard Quitis called for her. Rinoa took a deep breath and walked in. 

                                    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

                     "Morning, Squall." cheerfully as she sit down at the seat in front of him. Selphie didn't even bother to wait Squall's reply and continue on. "Have you heard? There's a new transfer student here. It's been a while. There were no transfer students anymore since I came." Squall just nodded as she continues on talking about something.

         "Hey, Selphie." Irvine came and settled himself next to Selphie. "I heard you talking about the new student." Selphie was exicted to hear Irvine said that the new student will join this class. 

         "What's her name?" Selphie asked with a hint of excitement in her eyes. No doubt she's going to ask the new girl to join the festival committee. Irvine was about to tell Selphie the girl's name. But before he could so, Quistis entered the classroom, causing the class to immediately hush down. She had that effect on people.

         She told everyone about the arrival of the transfer student and asked the girl to come in. Squall didn't notice who the girl is as he was concentrating on his notes. But, he thought he smelled the scent of green apple, and the sound of Selphie's gasped. He looked up and surprised to see the girl.

                                    :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

        She found herself looking at the group of students. And in there, Rinoa saw Seifer at behind of the class. She smiled at him with relieved knowing there was someone else she knew in this class. Seifer just smiled back.

     "Please introduce yourself, Ms. Heartilly." Rinoa quickly tore her eyes from Seifer to the whole class when she heard Quistis voice. "Y-yes." She took in another breath and started talking "Hi, everyone. I just transferred from Galbadia Garden. My name is Ri-" 

     "RINOA!!!!" a loud, cheery voice all the sudden interrupted. Everyone turned around to see who it was.

     Rinoa heard it too, and saw who it is. When she saw who it is, she felt she wanted to cry because of overjoyed.

     "You're here....You're really here....." Rinoa mumbled softly.......

           "Rinny!! I can't believe it's really you." a girl with brown hair that curl outward at the end, came out of her seat and started walking towards Rinoa. Without realizing it, Rinoa too, started to do the same as she was getting closer to her.

           "Selphie!!" Rinoa came up close to selphie and hugged her. "It's been a while!!" Rinoa continue on talking as she started to feel tears welled up in her eyes. "A while? It's been a year!!" Selphie said as she parted the hug and looked at Rinoa at arms length. She was about to say something when Quistis interrupted and asked Selphie to go back to her place and Rinoa to introduce herself properly this time.

           "-and I hope you all will correct me if I did anything wrong." Rinoa finished her introduction. She looked over to Selphie to see that Irvine seats next to her, behind him, an empty seat. She thought that she would seat next to Seifer, but she wouldn't miss the chance to seat near Selphie. 

           "You may find yourself a seat, Rinoa." Quitis said and Rinoa quicklly take the empty seat behind Irvine, didn't realised who is the person next to her. Selphie was excited to see Rinoa behind Irvine. "Hi, Irvine." Rinoa said quickly. 

           "Oh, you already met Irvine?" an amused Selphie looked at Rinoa and saw her nodded. "We met in the cafeteria." she explained. "Well, no need to introduce myself." Selphie said as she giggled. She motioned her head to the guy sitting next to Rinoa "The guy next to you is-"

           "Squall!!!" Rinoa gasped as she saw the blue eye brunette. Again Selphie was amused to see Rinoa sudden reaction. "You know him?" she asks as she tilted her head to one side. "Know him!? He shouted at me just because I was trying to help him." Rinoa said as she glared at Squall. Squall just continues on reading his notes. "Nice to meet you again, Ms. Heartilly." he said as if she was an annoyance to him. 

           "Are you sure Squall did that to you?" Selphie was trying to make sure. "Of course I'm sure. The same hair, the same scar and the same attitude too." Rinoa annoyingly explained to Selphie. "Was Seifer there too?" Irvine all the sudden ask. "Yeah." she answered hesitantly, wondering where this conversation is going.

           "No wonder. Squall here is doesn't do things without a reason." Selphie sighed. "What?" Rinoa was dumbfounded by Selphie's answer. Squall closed his notes and looked at the three of them. 

            "Seifer and Squall have forever fought to see who is better. After almost 11 years, they didn't change much. So if, Seifer saw you defending him, Seifer would never live it down saying that Squall needed a girl to save him." Selphie explained all this in one breath.

           "Seifer wouldn't do that.... Would he?" Rinoa said with a hint of doubt. "Believe me Rinny, I know Seifer and Squall all my life." Selphie let out a sigh and patted Rinoa's shoulder. "How long do you guys know each other?" Rinoa wanted to know more about Seifer before their date this weekend.

           "Seifer, Squall, Selphie, Zell, Quistis and I used to live in an orphanage, before garden was established. We were under Cid and Edea Kramer's care." Irvine explained while stealing a glance at Seifer and notice that Seifer was looking. "Cid? You mean the headmaster?" Rinoa couldn't believe what she heard. "Yes, then Zell and Quistis got adopted. After Garden was build, Squall and Seifer ended up here, while Selphie ended up in Trabia Garden and I was in Galbadia garden." Irvine continues on his long explanation.

          "Not long after that, Quistis came along to this garden and stayed ever since while watched over the two of them. Zell joined garden at the age of 13. Then, Irvine and I came here a year ago." Selphie continue on for Irvine. "I was really happy when I met with the whole gang again."  She then rambled on how she worried that they would forgot each other because using GFs. 

_Strange, as if everyone she met today seem to have a connection._ Rinoa thought as she listens to Selphie. 

           "But Rinny, I'm really surprised to see you here. And you cut your hair too." Selphie pouted as she looked at Rinoa's hair. "Yeah. You told me that you were coming here, so I thought, why not? As I, too, wanted to become a SeeD." Rinoa smiled and looked at Squall who continues on reading. She later stole a glance at Seifer who were yawning.

          "How and when did you meet?" Irvine finally said something as he was started to feel left out. "Selphie was my pen-pal when we were 14. After exchange letters for 2 years, we decide to meet." explained Rinoa in a simple tone. "And we did, when Trabia was having a field trip to Deling city. When I met her, her hair grown until it passes her waist." Selphie smiled when she remembered the sweet memories and continue on "And I thought she was a daughter of some rich guy because she spoke with formalities in her voice. It still does though, but lessened. But she told me that she was from Galbadia garden." 

          "Ohhh. That's why you ask if there's a girl name Rinoa in my garden when we met again." Irvine cooed as he turning his computer on. "Yes. I worried when Rinoa didn't mail me any letters for a month, especially since the last letter was quite disturbing." Rinoa paled a little when she heard what Selphie just said. 

           "Disturbing? How?" Irvine simply asks. "Never mind. What was in that letter was between me and Rinoa." Selphie answered as she winked at Rinoa. Irvine and Selphie soon started to drift in their own conversation.

          Rinoa silently sighed with relief. But it's loud enough for Squall to hear. Squall arched an eyebrow, strange to see Rinoa relieved. Rinoa realized Squall were looking at her, she immediately looked back. 

         _ Something isn't making any sense here._ Squall wondered over the conversation they just have.

          "Yes? Is there something you wish to say?" she asked politely. For a second there, Squall thought Rinoa irises turned red, but he immediately shook it off. He looked back and saw that her eyes were fine..._and beautiful._ "Excuse me?" Squall snapped out of his reverie when she spoke again.

         _ I must be hallucinating._ Squall shook his head lightly. "Are you alright? If I wasn't mistaken, you paled a little. I wonder if there's anything wrong?" Rinoa said with true concern in her voice. Squall frowned and taken aback by her way talked. "Selphie's right. You do sound formal." Squall closed his note book as he spoke.

          "Oh, I'm sorry. I tried to sound less formal cause every time I talk like that, it kinda scares people." she casually try to turned on her computer. It seems that she successfully failed; Squall turned it on for here. "Thanks." She smiled as she started to get ready for the test.

          _That's strange. She turned from casual to formal and back to casual all too fast._ Squall couldn't help himself but feel something is amiss.

                                   :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          Seifer looked at Rinoa, surprised to see that Selphie already knew her. _When did they meet?_ He wondered as he looked at them. He realized that Irvine saw him did that. _Oh well, none of my concern. At least I already got a date with her before anyone else can._ He yawned, didn't realised that Rinoa was looking at him. After a few minutes, Quistis announced something.

                                       :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          "Okay, students! Please put away all you stuff. The test will start momentarily. As you all know there will be no cheating if you don't want to face expulsion." Quistis began typing a few things at her computer. Then, the test data arrived at each table computer and at the front screen in front of the class appeared a digital stopwatch. It shows 3:00.

"You have three hours, and start.....now!!"

          Instantly, the sound of typing filled the air as students started to answer the questions given. Rinoa silently and secretly looked around. Everyone looked serious, even Selphie. If Squall could look more serious than he already has, he just did. Everything was so intense, Rinoa felt like she couldn't breathe. Rinoa shook her head a little and took a deep breath. 

           _Concentrate, Rinoa!! After what you've gone thru, this should be a cinch._ Rinoa thought as she looked at the questions and answer them one by one.

                                       :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

_           All she said isn't making any sense. Something is.... What am I doing? _Squall mentally kicked himself. _I should be concentrating. I didn't go thru all that lessons for nothing._ He shut his mind on everything except the test's questions.

                                        :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

          _ Wow, this test's questions ARE hard. Oh, well. Might as well try my best and pried every information out of my head. I'm going to have a big headache after this, though._ Selphie mentally cheered for herself as she started to answer the questions. 

                                        :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

         _I hope I'll pass. Selphie can be smart when she wanted to. I want to pass along with her so we can take the field test together. If we both can be SeeDs, I can live with myself knowing that she's not the only one risking her neck in SeeD's missions. Hope lady luck is with me now._ Irvine thought as he answers every question in the test.

                                         *************************************************

After 3 long, excruciating hours.......

           "Everyone, please stop typing. That goes for you too, Nida." Quistis said it sternly as a student groaned. Quitis only smiled and continue on. "Since the test is over, there will be no class for the rest the day. The results will come out tomorrow in the school's computer directory. Just insert your student's I.D and the computer will give you your result. Class dismissed." With that final word, everyone seems to disappeared out of the classroom. The only people left are Squall, Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine. Selphie excused herself as she has a small headache. 

            Irvine looked worry behind his smile; Selphie told him that she's alright. But Irvine still wants Selphie to go to the Infirmary. Irvine helped her get out of the room. They disappeared after said their goodbye to Quistis since she left behind to mark the test.

          Rinoa only sighed and smile seeing the two of them exited the room. Rinoa realized that Seifer had left too. She was kind of disappointed, since she was hoping to hang out with him for a while.

           "You looked down." Squall passed Rinoa as he said his goodbye to Quistis and left. _Maybe I can hangout with him; I know most of his friends anyway. Maybe he's not a big meanie. Conner always said to give everyone a chance to prove themselves._

           Rinoa quickly said goodbye to Quistis and ran up to catch up with Squall, calling him. Squall looked around to see who was calling him. When he saw Rinoa, he just continues on walking. "Hey, wait up." Rinoa stopped to take a breath or two. "Yes, Ms. Heartilly?" Squall said as if mocking her. Rinoa just pouted when she heard him addressing her like that. "You said that I was formal. Now, look who's talking?" Rinoa smiled and started to walked side by side with Squall.

           "Just call me Rinoa, okay?" Rinoa trying to set things right, as they were on the wrong foot. Squall just looked at her with a frown and looked away silently. They didn't say anything as they headed towards the elevator. Rinoa noticed that some of the students around them, especially girls, frowned or gawked at them. Squall just walked as if everything was fine. 

"Man, looked at that girl, she's walking with Squall." 

"Lucky her. She must be someone if she's walking with him. Squall doesn't let just anyone walked with him." 

            Rinoa heard the whispers from students around them. 

"Who's the angel walking with Leonheart?" 

"Must be the new girl. No wonder, I saw her talking to Leonheart's gang this morning." 

           Rinoa couldn't help herself but grinned.

            "You're quite popular." Rinoa whispered as Squall frowned. _Looks like he heard them too_. "Hey, I wanna say sorry if I offended you this morning." Rinoa continue on and descended down the stairs with Squall since the lift is too full. Squall just nodded. Rinoa looked sideways at Squall. He just looked upfront; he didn't even glance at her. She pouted since Squall didn't say anything as if she wasn't even there.

            "Squall, say something." Squall just continues on walking. "Come on. You were talking to me when I was formal, now you're not even looking at me." Seeing Squall didn't say or do anything, Rinoa abruptly stopped walking. Squall, in the other hand, continue on. Rinoa was fuming at Squall for ignoring her. She took in a deep breath, hands casually behind her, stand up straight, head held high, and continue on walking gracefully behind Squall.

             "If you would talk to me when I'm formal Mr. Leonheart, then formal I shall." Rinoa smiled as she saw Squall stopped. She continues on. "You seemed refuse to talk to me casually. Maybe you feel more comfortable if everything sound like business talk than personal. Am I right, Mr. Leonheart?" Squall looked at her as she walked past him.

             "No, you sounded more annoying than you already are." Squall scoffed, causing Rinoa to smile. She put on her fake frown and said "I beg your pardon, all I'm saying is that I am trying to adapt to my surrounding when I'm with you." Rinoa tried hard to suppress her giggle. 

             The _way she talked, act and walked..... As if she's from an aristocrat family._ Squall thought as he said "I prefer it better if you talk casually." Rinoa laugh, making Squall amused at her actions. "What's so funny?" He continues on walking leaving the laughing Rinoa behind.

             "I finally make you talked!! I guess next time I have to annoy you with my formalities to make you talk." Rinoa, laughter reduced to giggles, caught up with him. Squall just frowned and shook his head. "Don't." he replied. "Then try to talk to me once in a while, okay?" She smiled sweetly as she ran her hand thru her hair as winds were blowing them in her face.

             "Okay, fine." he scoffed and headed to the cafeteria. Rinoa hesitate whether to follow him or not. She was about to excuse herself to go somewhere else, when someone bumped into her, causing her to fall "Ahhh!!" Squall turned around to see what's wrong. Instead, he found himself in a position he doesn't want to be.............

To be continue!!!!!

  A\N: So, what do you think of this revised fanfic? Please leave a review so I know, ok? Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a while since I'm busy, maybe around next week. And lastly, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!

     Ready? Click that button and tell me!!! ^-^

                                                                                                                                       E.N


	2. A year ago

 A/N: Hi. I like it. Oh, this chapter will tell a bit about Rinoa and Selphie's history together, more on Selphie point of view. I'm getting more reviews than before. Here some replies:

Lupin IV: Really? I'm very sorry!! You've read my work before? Why didn't you review and tell me? I could have done better. Anyway, I'll fix it. Please tell me if this chapter is better. If not, tell me what's wrong, ok? Your kind of review is what I want. It tells me what I did wrong, please keep it up and help me!!! 

DHB: Thank you very much for your compliment. Well, here it is; Chapter 2!!! 

Crazy: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here it is, chapter 2!!!

dfourthhorseman: Thank you very much for the compliment!! ^^  Don't worry, there will be more Squall X Rinoa on the way.    

Secret Alias.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 *sob*

Chapter 3: A year ago.

             "It's just a headache. She'll be fine." Dr. Kadowaki said as she put her away her thermometer. Selphie only smile while Irvine stood behind her, holding her shoulders. She turned her head to look at Irvine. "See? I told you I was fine." Irvine only smile. 

             "Well, don't blame me if I'm worried about my friends." He huffed. Selphie got up from the chair and started to walked out of the Infirmary.

              "Come on. Let's get some lunch." Irvine followed her and walked together to the cafeteria. They walk around the fountain hallway and almost reaching the cafeteria entrance. All the sudden, Selphie stopped in her track, almost causing Irvine to stumble upon her. 

              "What's wrong?" Irvine asks as they scoot to the side, hiding from view. "Look." Was the only reply he gets. He looked at what Selphie pointed out, and grinned. 

              There, near the cafeteria entrance, Rinoa and Squall walking together. Rinoa seems happy. No one smiled that much when anyone else outside the gang was with Squall. "Nice." He commented. "You think so?" Selphie looked at him.

"That girl has not been here more than one day and she's already all over him."

             Selphie turn around to the source of the voice. It was Rita. Selphie frowned at the sight of this. Irvine understands though. Rita is quite popular among the guys as a beautiful babe, but among the girls, she the bitches girl you ever seen. Rita had green emerald eyes and red titian, wavy hair that grows all the way to her waist and milky white, flawless skin.

            Beautiful, yes; but a heartless bitch. A lot of couple broken up because of her, but she always wanted Squall. Not that she cared about him or anything. It's just that Squall is hard to get and very popular. Getting him is like her most important mission, and it'll boost her popularity among the students if she does. Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Selphie, heck, even Seifer loathed her. She once tried to break up the gang with false rumor. Almost work, but Squall and the gang was way smarter then that bimbo. Ever since then, she didn't dare to come closer to the group except when Squall is alone. Squall just ignores her anyway, but she kept on being persistent.

"He doesn't seem to mind though."

            Rita's best friend, Nira, replied her. Nira has deep green hair that reached only until the nape of her neck and has slightly tanned skin and moon silver eyes. She was the total opposite of Rita. She's nice, kind and friendly. Most of the time Selphie wonder how they even became friends.

"No one, and I mean no one, can be with MY Squall but me!"

           "And since when Squall is yours?" Selphie said, making her almost jump. "Oh, isn't it the jumping rabbit. Still waiting your gift from the fairies?" She then saw Irvine making her a little pale. Irvine almost hit her once if it wasn't because of Selphie, and he looked as if he's going to hit her anytime soon. 

               "I'm warning you, anymore of your dirty tricks, I won't stop Zell and Irvine from hitting you again. And you're lucky that Quistis was out for a mission when **'It'** happened." Selphie said as she gave Rita a warning look. "Hmph! Who do you think I am? I'm not weak you know, and I'm way smarter than you guys." Selphie laughed at Rita's statement. 

                "Really? Is that so? How many times you've taken the SeeD's writing test? Third time this year, right? And I remember Squall told me you never passed the written test for the last two years." She could see that Rita was fuming. She tried to fight back, but no words coming out of her mouth

                "What? Cat got your tongue?" It's Irvine's turn to mock her. "Then you better get lost, Rita." Selphie said as she put one hand on her hip whiles the other was making the side-way thumbs-up, signaling her to get lost. Loss for word, Rita only pushed Selphie aside, making her way towards Squall. 

"You're going to regret that you ever said that, Tilmitt." She mumbled. She then purposely bumped into Rinoa, causing her to fall. 

                She heard her screamed and when she was far enough; she turned around to see Rinoa humiliate herself in front of Squall. But instead, what she saw only make her even more jealous.     

                                 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

             Rinoa waited for the cold and hard floor on her face but it never come. Instead, she fell on something warm and soft. Well, not actually soft but better than the floor anyway. She realized she closed her eyes tightly. Rinoa heard someone groaned in pain and it sounded annoyed. She opened her eyes and gasped.

_Ouch! What the hell happened? _

             Squall picked up his head from the floor and rubbed the sore spot that hit the floor. 

_I heard her screamed and I turned around. The next thing I knew I was on the floor. _

              Squall could feel his back aching and felt the coldness of the floor. He was having difficulty in breathing since something heavy was on his chest. He opened his eyes and met with a pair of beautiful, black eyes.

              It seems that someone bumped into Rinoa causing her to lose balanced and fell upfront. Squall turned around and Rinoa was close behind Squall. So, Rinoa fell on Squall, who didn't see it coming. He, too, loses his balance and fell flat on his back.

              Squall's eyes locked with Rinoa's. They looked at each other as if it is the first time they met, oblivious to their surrounding. They stayed that way a few seconds too long, cause Irvine and Selphie came and were 'shocked' to see them in that position. 

              "Get a room you guys." Irvine smirked. Immediately, they both got up and back on their feet, blushing furiously. "I don't know you got it in you, Squall." Irvine said mockingly and because of that Selphie elbowed him at his stomach.

              He winced and asked her what's wrong. "Shut up, Irvine." Selphie looked at Rinoa and Squall, both trying to hide their blushing faces from view. 

               _Cute_. She thought.

              "Isn't it kinda early?" Irvine smirked as Rinoa's face has turned redder, if that's possible. Squall, in the other hand, glared at Irvine. "Not a word, Irvine." He walked inside the cafeteria and leaving the three of them behind. 

                                       ******************************************************

               "Err... Selphie?" Rinoa looked at Selphie who were smiling at her in a weird way. "What?" she replied as she continue smiling. "Can you please stop smiling and looking at me like that?" Rinoa smiled apologetically as the three of them started walking into the cafeteria.

               "Why not?" Selphie frowned as Rinoa's sweat dropped. "Well, last time you smiled like that, we ended up in trouble." Rinoa looked at Selphie who was trying quite hard to remember something.

                 A few seconds later, she flashed a silly smile as she remembered what happen. "Remember? Galbadian guards that were patrolling there almost arrest you if I didn't come and save your butt."

               "What? What happened?" Irvine excitedly asks as Selphie told him she would tell him later. They continue on walking while Irvine is being impatient to know what happened.

                They looked around in the cafeteria, but Rinoa and Selphie couldn't see anything except swarms of students in the cafeteria. Irvine, in the other hand, could see over the over the seas of heads as he was much taller.

                "Look! There's Squall! He's already at our usual table, together with Zell..." he cut off in the middle of his sentence. Irvine's eyes squinted and his hands hovering above his eyes as he tried to get a better look. "..and Squall looked like he's ready to kill Zell anytime soon." Hearing what Irvine had said, Rinoa quickly follow suit and was standing on her toes to see what was going on. Selphie just sighed.

            "Why?" Rinoa's effort was in vain since she's quite short. "Zell looks like he's excited about something, probably about the test, and babbling something to Squall, who looks rather annoyed and angry." He explained as the three of them started walking towards Zell and Squall.

            "Well, we better get there before Squall really does kill him. I doubt it will but, who knows?" Selphie said as she smiled sweetly and scooted over to Squall, leaving behind Rinoa and Irvine. Rinoa was puzzled by what Selphie just said.

            "What does she mean when she said 'I doubt it.'?" Rinoa turned to Irvine while he was looking at Selphie. "Remember what Selphie said that Squall doesn't do things without a reason?" Rinoa nodded. 

             "Well, Squall always thinks before he act. While everyone just attacked anyway they want in battle without thinking much, Squall always thinks a better strategy to kill the enemy faster and deadlier. Most of our fighting skills improved since we started practicing with him. We have no doubt following his orders in strategies." Irvine explained and smiled at Rinoa as they continue on walking towards Squall, Zell and Selphie.              

             Rinoa just smiled back. "It looked that you guys trust him a lot." Irvine just let out a small grin. When they reached the table, Rinoa sat across from where Squall was sitting, while Irvine took a seat next to Selphie. 

           "Okay, Selphie. We all are here. Now tell us what happened last year." Irvine said just as he finished explain to the others about what Selphie talked about with Rinoa.

           "Okay, okay." Selphie giggled seeing how impatient Irvine can be. "This happened when we first met a year ago. When Rinoa and I was together in Deling city..............

                                       ***************************************************

Selphie ran as fast as she could towards the bus in front of the train station. She quickly bought a ticket and got on the bus. She sighed and found herself a seat and looked at her watch. Its half past 8pm. She sighed again and closed her eyes

_I hope I get there in time._

              She opened her eyes and noticed her surrounding. Others in the bus looked at her with strange looks in their faces. She wondered why they are looking at her like that. Then she noticed how an old lady is eyeing her from head to toe.

_Oh, that's why._

              She was wearing a yellow spaghetti dress that reaches only halfway her thigh and wore a matching silk jacket. She straightens her hair and put it in a simple yet nice bun. She also put glittering green butterfly pin on her hair. She wore a black high heel with its black strings tied all the way up her calf with matching black purse. Selphie looked as if she was going to a dinner in an exclusive restaurant. Even when they know that Selphie noticed the way they looked at her, they still can't help themselves and continue on eyeing her especially a guy who were seating across from her.

_That's rude. But I don't mind them. Forgive and forget. That's the only way we will not end up in a fight._

              Selphie just ignore the staring looks. It's not her fault she couldn't afford to rent a car. She's not a SeeD, yet. It does looked weird when you're wearing like that and rode the bus. Usually, people just rent a car to go in style. But unfortunately, she couldn't afford one. Selphie checked on her hair, making sure that the butterfly was intact. She smiled and relieved that the butterfly is still there. Since, it's very important for her. 

             After making sure the butterfly is still on her hair, she opened her pursed and took out a compact to check on her make up. She only applied a simple make up on her face. To look a little better, she put a glittering green eye shadow to match with her eyes and the butterfly on her hair. She then took out a small card. Well not actually small but it's the size of her hand. The card is in red and purple colour. There's some white writing on it. It wrote:

_centerTo: Selphie Tilmitt,_

_You are invited to the re-opening ceremony of_

_Galbadia__ Hotel's Pub.__ After shut down for 10_

_years__, it once again making its appearance and_

_claiming__ its beauty once more. This historic_

_place__ in the music industries, where Julia Heartilly,_

_the__ famous singer and pianist, released her first_

_single__ debut 'Eyes On Me'. We re-open on the same day_

_she__ released her first album out of respect for_

_the__ late Julia Heartilly. The re-opening of the pub will_

_be__ launch by our special guest, Rinoa Heartilly,_

_the__ beloved daughter of Julia Heartilly./center_

               After finished reading the front of the card, she flipped open the card revealing a ticket with V.I.P written on it. She then looked at it as there's something in the ticket. She then told the bus driver that she wanted to get off a block before reaching the hotel. It's kind of embarrassing to go to a private party in a bus. Surely there's going to be media all over that place. 

_Why, of all places, she wanted us to meet there? She even listed me as a V.I.P._

              She then got off the bus and continued on by walking towards the hotel. As she expected, there were media all over the place. It would be hard getting in if she didn't have the ticket. She showed the ticket at the guard that was standing there. He let her thru. She was walking on the red carpet; when the clicking sound of the cameras stopped and everyone wondered who the girl is in the yellow dress. Selphie could feel her face is burning up because of embarrassment. True, she is a nobody yet she was invited to this historical event in the music industry. She was about to walk right in the hotel when a reporter confronted her with the microphone.

               "Young lady, we were wonder if you could tell us who you are?" the reporter shoved the microphone towards Selphie. Selphie didn't know what to say, she was surprised by the sudden approached. Getting no answer, the reporter asked her again. 

                "Surely you're someone important, since you are holding the V.I.P ticket." Selphie guessed the camera mans heard what the reporter said because the clicking sound was back on the air.

              "I-I'm Rinoa's friend." Selphie finally founded her voice. "We finally met one of Rinoa's friends. How long have you known each other?" The reporter asked her all kinds of questions about Rinoa and her. Reporter finally go away to someone else, much to Selphie's relieve. She was about to go in the hotel when one of the camera man shouted at her to pose in front of the camera for the Galbadia Times. Not wanting to provoke the people, she posed in front of the camera and they started to take pictures of her. 

                She stands casually with a beautiful smile. At that time she wished that she brought her sunglasses, the camera's lights are blinding her. But nonetheless, she enjoyed the attention she got. She felt that she was some kind of the movie stars. _Who doesn't?_ She flashed the happiest face she ever had to the camera. 

               After almost 10 minutes, she finally entered the hotel and she walked gracefully towards the entrance of the pub. "Name, please?"  The waiter asked. "Selphie Tilmitt." she answered nicely. All those treatment still haven't changed her, thankfully. The waiter checked the guest list when finally he said "Ah... Miss Tilmitt. Miss Heartilly is expecting you at her table, but she still not here."

               "Oh, it's okay." Selphie smiled and the waiter led her towards the table in the middle of the pub. She saw her name on a piece of card board on the table. The waiter pulled her chair, allowing her to sit down. "Do you need anything, Miss Tilmitt?" The waiter bowed a little so Selphie could see him. 

              "No, thank you." Even though Selphie said that, the waiter was still standing behind her. Selphie felt uncomfortable, so she asked the waiter whether she could be left alone. "Miss heartily specifically asked me to accompany you until she arrived." Hearing that answer, Selphie just nodded.

_Wow, my personal butler. Rinoa sure is popular. Man, was I surprised when she told me her real name. Who would've thought? Me, a friend of Rinoa Heartilly, the daughter of the famous singer, Julia Heartilly. I wonder why she didn't tell me that she's the daughter of Julia Heartilly? ...........Oh, well. She must have her reasons_.

               Selphie took a sneak peek at the waiter behind her. The waiter was looking at the entrance of the hotel and was biting his lower lip. He looked as if he was worried at something. It seems that he noticed that Selphie was looking at him because he suddenly looked at Selphie and smiled sweetly. Selphie quickly looked away and felt she was blushing. After a few minutes, Selphie looked back at him. He was looking at the entrance again. Selphie took this chance to take a good look at the waiter.  

               The waiter had platinum blonde hair, which looked kinda messy. He had emerald eyes and a fair complexion. _Cute._ And as a bonus, when he smiled, there are small dimples on his cheeks and his eyes automatically look smaller. Selphie quickly look away before the waiter could notice her.

               After another 10 minutes, all the sudden the noises outside become louder as clicking sound of the camera become wilder. Selphie looked up to see what's going on, when she saw a young girl who is wearing a semi-transparent sunglasses entered the pub. She was wearing a black dress that reached her ankles, just before it touched the floor. The dress was off her shoulder while there was a cut on her dress that went up half way her thigh. She was wearing black gloves that reached up until it's the same level with her chest, as if it was joined with her dress. The girl has long hair that went all the way down past her waist. There were a few braids tied at both side of her head and it was pulled to the back of her head.

              Then, Selphie saw something that really got her attention. On the girl's hair, a glittering blue butterfly hairpin. Selphie looked at the girl as she descending the stairs.

_Could it be her?_

             Selphie just looked at the girl as she stopped to greet a few people. Selphie gulped as she all the sudden felt thirsty. She take a sipped of water to quenched her thirst. Then she looked back at the girl, who now looked at Selphie. The girl takes off her glasses and Selphie realized how blank her eyes looked. Then, Selphie saw the girl eyes looked at her hair, when she flashed a wide smile at Selphie. She then excused herself from the crowd and walked towards Selphie.

             "Are you Selphie?" the girl asked as she was in front Selphie. Selphie just nodded as she blurred out "Rinoa?" Rinoa just smiled and hugged Selphie as if she was her long lost sister. "I'm so glad you came. I was worried that you couldn't make it." Rinoa pulled Selphie out the embrace. Selphie could see tears welled up in Rinoa's eyes.

               "Of course I would come. Or else when can we meet?" Selphie smiled at Rinoa as they together sat down at their table. "I hope Connor have treated you kindly?" Rinoa said as she straightened up.

_Connor?__ Oh, the waiter!_

             "Yeah, he did." She smiled at Rinoa, seeing how much she concern about her. "Good. It's not that I doubt his services for or to me." Rinoa said as Connor open the napkin and put it on Rinoa's lap. "Huh?" Selphie blurred out as Connor did the same to Selphie. 

               As Connor excuse himself and received a thank you from Rinoa, she said "I trusted Connor very much." Hearing this, Selphie wonder if that waiter by any chances could be Rinoa's boyfriend. Selphie asked Rinoa about it only received a puzzled look and a small laughter. "Hahahaha. I don't know what you are talking about. But he is not my, what you called it, **_boyfriend._**" 

             "Then, why do you trust him so much?" Selphie wondered as she straighten up herself, since the ceremony is about to start. Rinoa looked around to see there was nobody there when she lowered her voice so only Selphie could hear. "To tell you the truth, Connor is not a waiter. He's actually my guardian." Selphie follow suit and whispered to Rinoa. 

             "Your guardian? Why do you need a guardian?" Rinoa only looked at her and before she could say anything, someone make an announcement.

              "Welcome fellow guest and reporters. I am the owner of this hotel and pub, Mr. Jonathan André. I still remember the first time Julia started played her piano here and released her first single. Now to start the ceremony, I want to welcome and thanked Miss Rinoa for coming tonight" As if on cue, the spotlight shone towards Rinoa. 

               "Now, I welcome Miss Rinoa to give a speech and to begin the launching of this pub." Hearing her cue, Rinoa rose from her seat and smiled as she walked towards the stage as the spotlight followed her. When Selphie saw Rinoa on the stage, Selphie realized how beautiful Rinoa is. 

_Man, if any of my guy friends saw her, they would go head over heels for her.      _

                But, despite the beautiful face, Selphie couldn't help but noticed how sad Rinoa looked. The sadness on her face is not that obvious, but Selphie could feel her 'aura' of sadness clouding around Rinoa. She knows this since she's quite sensitive in this matter. So, no matter how Rinoa tried to conceal her sadness with her smile, Selphie could still sense her sadness. In fact, the more she tried, the more Selphie could see her sadness even worse.

               "Hm, hm." Selphie immediately snapped out of her reverie when she heard Rinoa's voice. Rinoa smiled even more when she got everyone's attention. "Welcome all to this joyous event. I wanted to thank everyone who came as this is quite important to me. This place gives me a lot of fond memories of my late mother, who still continue on playing piano even she achieved her stardom. Surely Mr. André still remember how much I still care about this place, even after my mother passed away." She stopped for a while and looked at the owner next to her, who is smiling. She continues on. 

                 "I also wanted to give a special welcome and thank you to my dearest friend, who made it tonight and came all the way from Trabia, Selphie Tilmitt." She motioned her hand towards Selphie, the spotlight followed suit and shone at Selphie. 

               Selphie was surprised to hear her name. Before she could do anything, she was blinded by the spotlight. She quickly adjusted herself with the light and smiled towards the crowd and waved her hand. "I wanted her to share this precious moment with me and do the launching together with me and Mr. André" Rinoa continue on. Selphie was shocked at what she just heard.

_ME? Do the launching? WOO HOO!!_

              "Please come up here, Selphie." Rinoa said as she stretched out her hand for Selphie. Selphie got up from her chair and walked towards the stage and took Rinoa's hand. She looked at Rinoa with a nervous look and got on the stage. She faced the audience together with Rinoa, hand in hand, because she couldn't stop shaking. Together with Rinoa and Mr. André, they walked towards the entrance of the pub, where now, there's ribbon tied on, blocking the way. Connor came and brought three scissors on a platter. They each took one and pose in front of the camera and finally, they together cut the ribbon.

               Immediately, applauses could be heard and Selphie lifted her head towards the crowd. Then, she looked at Rinoa, Who were looking at her, smiling. Selphie couldn't help it but to smile back. _All those__ sad aura seems to be gone now_. Together, they walked towards their table. Connor, as usual, pulled the chairs for the both of them. As everything went on, Selphie and Rinoa was talking and giggling as Selphie told Rinoa some funny stories.

               "Hahahahaha. Selphie, I can't believe you did that." Rinoa brushed off a tear coming out of her eyes. "Well, that guy didn't leave me any choice." Selphie show a glint of victory in her eyes. The dinner went on smoothly and once in a while someone would come to talk to Rinoa. When this happened, Selphie just keep quiet since this is not at all her field of conversation. Politics, business and all that crap is all they talked about. It's amazing that Rinoa seems to understand them.

_The way she talked sounds as if she's from a royal family. Well, life like this might as well think she is one._

               After Rinoa bid her goodbyes to the people around her, she gives Selphie all her attention. "Well... Rinoa?" Selphie stammered as she asked "Yes?" "I don't want to sound rude...... but who are you?" Selphie let it all out. Curiosities can no longer be hold. But in whispers, of course.

               Rinoa's smile vanished as she looked at Selphie without any emotions can be seen. "Where are you from?" She finally said. _Huh?_ "I'm from Trabia Garden, Trabia." Selphie answered even though she is clueless. 

               "What is your purpose in Trabia Garden?" This time Selphie really make sure that her voice is really audible only to Rinoa. "To become an elite mercenary of the three Garden. To become SeeD." Selphie wondered where this conversation is going. 

               All the, sudden Rinoa smile. "I am too, from Galbadia Garden. To become SeeD. But, the Galbadia Garden doesn't courage the students to become Seeds. The students will become part of the army of Galbadia." Selphie only gasped when she heard what Rinoa said. "Then, how are you going to become a SeeD?" Rinoa just shrugged. 

               "I don't know. I guess I will find a way." Selphie just nodded in agreement. Rinoa ended their conversation and continue on eating their fourth course.

               "And I'll help you all the way." Selphie all the sudden said making Rinoa to snap back at Selphie with disbeliefs in her eyes. Seeing that look in her face Selphie added "Promise." and smiled at her. This making Rinoa smiled even more. "Thanks."

               Everything was okay again and it comes to the best part of the course......... desserts!!! Rinoa couldn't help but giggled at Selphie's antics. As desserts they served chocolate pudding, apple pie, chocolate cakes and a few sweets. Selphie's eyes were full of happy sparkles. 

_YAY!!!! Desserts!!!!!!_

              After Connor brought their desserts, he goes back to the kitchen to get more food out. Selphie was about to start eating her chocolate pudding when a loud crash could be heard from above them and people were screaming out of shock. Simultaneously, they both looked up and surprised to see a few people in black, casual outfits jumped in from the broken glass sunroof. 

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What the-"

"Oh Hyne..."

               The instant they landed, everything went wild as everyone tried to get away. But unfortunately, more people with the same outfit came in the hotel from the main entrance, blocking people from going out. Things were going havoc until they all heard a noise.

To be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Ok people!! The next chapter will come soon. I hope you all review after finished reading this. I want feedback, anything, even flames are welcome! (just not too hot, ok? ^^;) Now, click that button and review!!!

                                                                                                                   E.N


	3. The siege

A/N: Hi people!!!! I'm glad to know that people really like this fic! I hope you would continue R&R! Here the feedback from some of the reviews!

**DBH:** well, good question there. Let just say Selphie always told her about SeeDs in the letter, ok? About the training? Well, all will be reveal soon!

**Evan'sRinoa:** Hi! Thank you! I know! That's why I put Rita in here. Glad you like it. I hope you like this chap too.

**Wolf of light:** Thank you. Here's chapter 3! 

Secret Alias.

Disclaimer: I do not own the game except the OCs here.

                                           _A friend does not walk before or after you._

_                                           But a friend always walks **next** to you._

_                                                                                   Unknown_

Chapter 3: The siege.

BANG! BANG!

               The sounds of guns shooting was enough to get everyone attention. "EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR, NOW!!" The guy who shot the gun was on top of the stairs. For their own sake, everyone follow the order and sat on the ground, covering their heads. Even though Selphie didn't like how things are going, she has to follow orders as odds were against her.

_Damn!!! If only I brought my weapon._

             They started to gather everyone to one corner. Selphie looked at Rinoa, checking to see if she's fine. To her surprise, Rinoa was still standing and she looked as if everything was fine. Her eyes show no fear or neither does any attempt of fighting back. Selphie was about to say something when one of the men came and pulled Rinoa away from the crowd. 

               "Let her go!!" Selphie made an attempt to fight the enemy back but she got punched in the stomach. She bowed in pain and her knees gave her away and she landed on the floor. 

                "Selphie!!" Two of the men dragged Selphie with the rest of the hostages in the corner. The woman around her quickly checked on Selphie to see whether she's alright or not. After told the lady that she was alright, she looked at Rinoa, who now tied to a chair. 

              "Sir!! The galbadia's army already got our message." A woman came and told the guy who seemed to be their leader. 

              "Good. When they arrive, let go all the hostages." the woman nodded and the leader looked at Rinoa and said "Until they fulfill our request, they won't get their precious back." he cupped Rinoa's face and looked at her. 

               Seeing no reaction he let her face go and turned to the hostages and looked at Selphie. "You've got a lot of spunk just now, little girl." 

**_Little girl!?_******_Okay that was too much._

              She looked him straight in the eyes with anger. "I still do." Immediately she kicked one of the guards, making him fall. Quickly she grabbed the gun that the guard drooped. 

               As soon as she got on her feet, the other shoots at her. Selphie did a summersault and dodged the bullets. As soon she landed on the ground, Selphie started shooting at them. Hit a few but didn't kill them. _Disable your enemy. _All the sudden she could feel pain surged thru her body. Wincing, she realized that she was shot. The bullets were in her legs and one in her stomach. Again, her knees gave her away and fell down to the floor on her knees. _Damn!_ Her sights become blurry as she saw figures coming towards her. Behind the figures, despite her visions are blurry, she could see Rinoa was trying to burn the rope that is tying her.

_It's going to be a while until she could burn that rope away. I needed to steal some time for her._

              "Is that all you can do? You needed all your men to take down one _little_ girl?" Selphie said mockingly to the leader. Selphie swore she could see the leader was fuming at her. "And you, little girl, got some skills there." He said, trying to calm his nerves. 

                  "Of course I got some skill, you numbskull!! I'm from Garden." Selphie spit it out loud. "So you're from Garden?" The leader sounded impressed. 

                   "Then, you are giving the Garden a bad name." "And you're giving men a bad name. All of you!! How can you attack a defenseless girl?" She said it with poison in her voice. 

"Why you little twerp...I swear I would rip that tongue of yours-"

             "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!" Hearing the sudden outburst, they all looked at Rinoa who now rope free. "How? When?" The leader couldn't believe his eyes seeing her escape. 

            "You were to busy to noticed." Rinoa said coldly. "Selphie, try to protect everyone!!!" Selphie just nodded.

_Wait!!?? How am I supposed to do that!!? _

             All the sudden, she could feel something warm engulfed her from head to toe. She immediately recognized that sensation. It's her Limit Break. Quickly she selected one of her special magic, "WALL!!" Instantly a magical wall appeared in front of the hostages, protecting them. Then, she cast cura on herself. Then, she quickly turned to help Rinoa when she saw the entire group was ready to shoot Rinoa. Selphie couldn't run to Rinoa as she hasn't fully recovered yet. "Rinoa!! Run!!" But Rinoa didn't move. Instead, she said something casually.

            "Come to me, my Aids." As if on cue, shower of bullets was heading towards Rinoa. Selphie only watch with wide eyes and tears coming out of her eyes. The noise of guns subdue and there were smokes everywhere, clouding her visions, as if the tears wasn't enough.

_Rinoa......._ Selphie cried as she bows down.

            "Why are you crying, Selphie?" Selphie couldn't believe her ear. She looked up and saw her as the smokes disappear. "Rinoa!!" She got up and limped towards her. Quickly, Rinoa pulled Selphie behind her. Then, she realized there were three people in front of Rinoa, with weapons, protecting her.

            "Are you alright, Rinoa?" The guy in the middle turned and looks at Rinoa. To Selphie surprise, it was Connor and he was holding a sword. "I am. Thanks Connor, Elizabeth, Lee." Rinoa bowed her heads to the three. The girl in her right, who still keep her stance, turned her face to Rinoa.

              She had a tanned skin and grey eyes. Her hair was the color of Deep Ocean that reaches only to her shoulder. She looked like at the early age of 17 or 18. Her weapon was a pair of twin spears. "No sweat, Rinoa" She smile at Rinoa. 

              "Elie, concentrate!! The enemies are still here." The guy on Rinoa's left shouted at Elizabeth. He had red hair that reach all the way to the napped of his neck. His eyes colour is light blue and he has a very fair skin. His weapon was shurken, those throwing weapons that used by ninjas which look like a star. "Yeah, yeah. I know Lee." Elizabeth looks back at the enemy who now looked terrified. 

              Connor glared at them. "Come out everyone!!" All the sudden, 18 people came out of no where and armed with various weapons. Only two people armed with machine gun. 

             They were outnumbered. Yes, but they're not afraid. They outnumbered by the enemies by 1:3. Rinoa and Selphie were guarded by the two guys who used machine guns. Rinoa aided Selphie wounds by using curagas. Selphie only watched the fighting that was going on in front of her eyes. Connor one by one slashed his enemies. His victims' blood was all over him. So does everyone else who was fighting. 

             "Are you feeling better now?" Rinoa's question knocked Selphie out of her reverie. "Yeah, I feel much better. Thank you." She smiled and Rinoa look at the situation in front of her. 

              "Get out of the way." Rinoa shouted to the people who are on their side. Instantaneously, all 20 people went behind Rinoa along with Selphie. 

             "PETRIFY!!" Rinoa cast and everyone, minus the hostages, turned into stone statue. All, except the leader. After casted the sleeping spell on the guests, Rinoa slowly walking towards him, followed by Connor. The leader was so terrified that he was shacking on the floor. Rinoa lowered her head until they were the same level with his head. 

              "How dare you defy me? Don't you know you would be facing death if you try to do anything to me?" Selphie heard what Rinoa had asked him and she knew he replied but couldn't hear what he was saying.

             "JUST KILL ME!!!" All the sudden he shouted. Selphie surprised to hear that and hoped that Rinoa would not do that. Rinoa stand up straight and said "I am **not** that cruel to do that you." she casted a sleep and turned towards the others 

               "Thanks everyone, for saving us." "Ah... no sweat. Besides, it's our job to protect you." Elizabeth said as she giggled. The others were muttering something in agreement. 

               "I make sure that you all rewarded greatly. I'm sure that '**woman'** would." Rinoa said as her features darkened. All the sudden everyone was gloomy.

              "I wish we could do more than this." Connor said as he rubs Rinoa's head. "Yeah, I wish we could-" Elizabeth was cut off when she realized that Selphie is still there. Before Selphie could say anything, a group of soldiers entered the hotel, fully armed. 

                "Quick everyone, thru the back door." Connor ordered every one to go and he grabbed Rinoa and Selphie along. 

                "Where are we going, Connor?" Elizabeth asked as they run to the back door. "To our hide out." He said quickly and Elizabeth nodded and shouted to everyone where they destination are.

_What is happening? Who are this people? Why those people are are going after Rinoa?_ Selphie wondered as she slowly loses her consciousness.

                                       ****************************************************

"Wake up!!!"

_Huh? Who's that?_

"Selphie, Wake up!"

            Selphie fluttered open her eyes slowly and quickly closed back since rays of light blinding her. She pulled the blanket that was covering her to her head. "Ten more minutes, please." Selphie said as she trying to go back to sleep.

            "Selphie!!!" The voice shouted. Selphie was getting very irritated. _It must be Lina or Daniel._

            "Later guys." she said sleepily and waving her hands signaling to go away to whoever trying to wake her up. "I'm very tired, guys. I've just had a fight with a group of meanies and I got.." Selphie stopped halfway as she recalled what.

_I was attending a launching, then a group of meanies came and crashed the dinner, they took Rinoa as hostage.... Rinoa!!!_

            Selphie bolted upright and immediately looked around only to found Rinoa looking at her with a worry face. She looked at herself to find her legs were covered with bandages. 

            "You're alright!!! I thought you're already gone." Rinoa hugged Selphie around the neck and cried. Selphie was surprised how worried Rinoa is considering today was the first time they met after exchanging letters for 2 years. "There, there Rinoa. I'm fine." She said softly and patted Rinoa's head. 

            "Yeah Rinoa, she's fine. Now, let her go before you strangle her to death" Hearing this, Rinoa quickly let Selphie go. Selphie turned around to see all 20 people gathering around her. The person who spoke was Elizabeth. It took a while for Selphie realized that they were no longer in the hotel's pub. In fact, they're in a large room. There were sofas all over the place; she was on one, and a 28" T.V, and a classic piano at one corner of the room, and a large rectangular table in the middle of the room. She counted the chairs and noticed there are 21 chairs, 10 on each side and 1 at the end. There are also a few computers at one corner, two shelves; one full of books and one half filled with files, and lastly there were also a glass cabinet. At the other side, there was a door while behind a sofa opposite from hers is a stair case. Next to the stair case is another doorway to what looked like a kitchen. 

            "Where are we?" Selphie asked. "This is my house." She looked around and saw who were talking. "Your house?" "Yes." Connor confirmed. Selphie sat herself properly before the 21 people around her. 

               "What happened after the soldiers went in the hotel?" She asked Connor who seemed to be the leader of the group. "They arrested the group that attacked the pub. But unfortunately, the leader got away." He explained casually while sipping a beer.

              "Then why did we run away?" Instantly, everyone froze. Even Rinoa, who looked quite pale. Hearing no answer, she continued on. "Who are you people? The people who Rinoa called 'my Aids'?" Still no answers, she pressed on. "If you're Rinoa guardian, why did you disguised as a waiter? And this place looked like some kind of a headquarter?" Finally found his voice, Connor reply back. 

               "What make you think that it looked like a headquarter?" Selphie arched one eye brow to Connor. "Duh, it's very obvious. The rectangular table can fit you all for a meeting, the computers for multiple research for information, the books and files for backup and lastly; your glass cabinet is full of weapons that you just used." Everyone looked surprised at her answers. Seeing this reaction, Selphie give her last deduction. 

"And you Connor, is the leader of the group." After she finished, everyone was quiet.

              "Hahahahahahaha." Selphie surprised to see Connor laughing and Rinoa giggled while the others just smiled widely. "You got looks and brain. You are from Garden. 'Look around and find the situation at hand.' That's what Rinoa told me." He said as he winked at Rinoa. 

              "Yes, what you said is true. This is a headquarter and we are called 'Rinoa's Aids.'" Elizabeth said as she smiled at Selphie. "Why?" She asked back.

              "Rinoa's father is one of the Generals of Galbadia. Concerning her safety, he hired us to take care of her." Lee answered as he run his hands thru his hair. "And I am Rinoa's guardian. Too busy with his work, he hired me to take care of Rinoa. It's been ten years since I started working. I was only 17 when I started working for little Rinny here." Connor patted Rinoa head gently as Rinoa purred in delight, like a cat. "But I only worked with her as a part time job. My real job is in the Presidential palace; work in one of the office in the service for Sorceress Adel to take care her successor, Adeline." He explained.

             "Then what's with all of this?" Selphie stretched out one of her hands. "This all for us to keep in touch with General Caraway. Giving us orders and details." Connor explained as he took another sipped from his beer.

               "This is Zone." Rinoa introduced. Zone bowed down. "Like Connor, we all work part time for the General." The guy next to Zone said and salute at Selphie. "My name is Watts, sir. Nice to meet you, sir." Selphie only smiled. 

             "Then, why we ran away from the soldiers when they arrived?" She asked again. This time, Rinoa answered her. "This is because my father wants to keep me in low profile. He doesn't want me to get involved in what he's working." Rinoa looked sad by her question. Seeing this, Selphie stopped asking questions. "Can you forgive me for keeping these secrets?" Rinoa asked her as Selphie got up from the sofa, stretching. 

               "Of course. Everyone has a secret or two. Even me. You have all the right to keep secrets." She smiled at Rinoa, who looked relieve.

               "What time is it?" Selphie wondered. "It's already 2 am, sir." Watts said after he checked his watch. "Oh..." Is all she said.

_Hm............................._

                "WHAT!!!! IT'S ALREADY 2 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!!??" Selphie voice was so loud; it made everyone fell on the floor (comically). Getting up, with her hand cupping her ears, Rinoa sweat dropped seeing Selphie sudden reaction. 

               "Why the hell did you scream that loud? Do you want us to get caught?" Connor got up suddenly and was angry at Selphie for damaging his ears. Selphie turned around, facing Connor. To his surprise, to see Selphie's tears welled up in her eyes.

                "W-what's wrong?" Connor asked with pure concern in his voice but afraid that she might break anytime soon.

                "I was not supposed to go out, since I'm here on a field trip to Galbadia. But, I got special permission, with curfew of course. Sob. I was supposed t-to be back at midnight.... Now I'm going to get punished from my, sob, scary instructor.... sob- I rather face a group of T-rexaur than get on her b-bad s-s-side." She was sobbing now. On the verge of crying.

 "Selphie?" Rinoa sounded worry. 

                 "Wha-what am I supposed to do now..? WAHHHHHHHH!!" Selphie cried and sat on the floor. The others panicked, don't know what to do. Even with her wailing she could heard her surrounding. "Connor, come on." She heard Zone voice telling Connor to calm her down. 

                  "What do you expect me to do?" Connor sounded panic. "I don't know. Do something." Zone replied. "Rinoa, she's your friend. Try to calm her down." Connor said as he covered his ears, couldn't stand the noise. 

                  "I don't know how!! You guys usually calm me down when I cried." She said as she was on her knees next to Selphie, trying her best to calm Selphie down. 

                "You guys are useless!!" Said Elizabeth as she knelt next to Rinoa, asking her to move. "There, there Selphie. We find away to get you out of trouble." her words make Selphie's crying reduced to sobs. 

                 "Sob. P-promise?" She lifted her head to come face to face with Elizabeth. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "We promise. Right, guys?" Elizabeth looked up to the others to agrre with her. The others was startled with Elizabeth sudden approached.

                "Y-yeah, yeah. We will." Lee immediately agreed with Elizabeth after she looked at him. She then glared at everybody and they immediately agreed with her. All of them answered her in shuddering words except Rinoa and Connor. After seeing they all agreed to helped her getting out of trouble, she stopped crying and smiled at everyone.

                 "Thank -sob- you!!" She cheerfully got up and wiped all the remaining tears. Seeing this reaction, all of them smiled with relieved. She looked around and noticed that all the windows were closed with curtains. "We still in Deling City, right?" She asked just in case she was so astray. "Well, yes we are, sir." Watts now afraid to answered Selphie, just in case s he decided to cry again.

                 Selphie wandered around as the rest started to relaxed around her. Lee was watching TV, Elizabeth was playing a game on the computer with Watts; she could hear Watts screaming accusing Elizabeth cheating (Sir! You're cheating!!); Connor disappeared into the kitchen, Zone was reading a book and the others just spread around the house. Selphie went to one of the windows and looked outside. It was raining. Selphie sighed and turned around and see Rinoa face to face.

                "Are you alright now?" She asked seeing Selphie wouldn't stay still. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just I don't like to stay indoor too much." She sighed and Rinoa just smiled wearily. "If you have nothing to do, how about you come with me?" Rinoa suggested. Selphie just shrugged in agreement. Rinoa pulled Selphie to the piano that was tucked away in one corner. Rinoa sat down in front of the piano while Selphie stand next to her. She looked at Rinoa as she stationed her fingers at their rightful positioned on the piano's keys.

               "This is the first time I played the piano to someone else besides my aids." She said, smiling at Selphie. "Oh, well here we go." She started playing a sweet song. Selphie felt tranquility swept thru her body. She smiled as the song absorbed in to her brain. For the first time in, who knows how many years, Selphie felt so relaxed. 

_This is quite nice._

                She opened her eyes and looked at Rinoa, who were smiling sweetly as she played the keys softly. Then Selphie realized how quiet the room was.

_Is it me or the room all the sudden have become so quiet?_

               She looked around and found the answer to her mystery of the sudden silence that swept thru the house. Everyone, and I MEAN everyone was listening to the tune. They all closed their eyes and let the tranquility of the music swept thru their bodies. They all looked calmed and relieved. Connor walked out of the kitchen and moved towards Rinoa. He too, was smiling. Selphie looked at Connor who now standing next to her. They looked at each other and smiled. Connor looked very proud at Rinoa. Selphie didn't take a chance of missing this feeling and continued on enjoying this moment of tranquility.

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

              Selphie woke up late the next morning. Seeing it's impossible to get to the Garden as it was so late already, she decided to stay here for the night. It was nice enough of Connor to let her stay. She shared the bedroom with Rinoa, sleeping on the couch. She looked around and realized that Rinoa is already up, since the bed is all tidied up. She looked at the clock on top of the bedroom door and noticed how late she is.

_Hum... It's already __11 am__... If this was garden, I would be dead by now._

             Selphie get off the couch and started to fold her blanket and put it on the bed. Selphie noticed there were a yellow T-shirt and a three-quarter, dark blue jeans on the bed with a towel next to it. Rinoa must have left it here. She picked up the towel and took a shower.

            After freshen up and dressed, she went down to greet everyone. Selphie wasn't the only one stayed for the night. The whole group decided to stay too. "Hi..." Then, she noticed that the house was empty. She looked at the door and noticed that only her sandals were there. There were only two bedrooms, and Rinoa wasn't there. So Selphie only guessed that she was alone in the house. She walked toward the rectangular table and noticed something that covered in a piece of clean cloth. She lifted the cloth and saw it was a medium size steak, with vegetables and french-fries. To top it off, a black pepper sauce covering the steak.

_I wonder who is this for?_

           Selphie then noticed a note slipped under the plate. She picked it up and immediately recognized Rinoa's and writing. Selphie looked at the food and started reading the note.

_Selphie,_

_sorry__ to leave you alone. But the group and I_

_have__ some things to do. Connor left this meal_

_for__ you, just in case you're hungry. (It's_

_delicious__, believe me.) We will be back at __2 pm__._

_Just stay inside the house, don't go out until_

_ we come back._

                           _Rinoa._ ^-^

              She smiled to see how considerate Rinoa is. Selphie always afraid that her pen-pal is a liar, since in this world, it's hard to find anyone you could trust. But, after meeting Rinoa last night, Selphie convinced that Rinoa is everything that she is in the letter. Everything that she wrote is true. Selphie relived, knowing she wasn't the only one who is writing the truth. 

             Selphie was about to start eating when she noticed someone else's writing below the Rinoa's writing. Selphie wondered who hand writing it is is. It says:

_Please don't touch anything. After_

_Finished eating please put the plate_

_in__ the sink. If your bored, there's_

_some__ books for you to read. There's_

_also__ some computer games if you're_

_bored__ reading those books._

_DON'T TOUCH ANY OF THE FILES ON _

_THE  SHELVES__ OR IN THE COMPUTER._

_I hope you will enjoy the meal I have prepare._

_ Connor.___

               Selphie sweat dropped knowing how a control-freak he can be. _I guess he don't trust me as much as Rinoa is._ Selphie doesn't blame him for that. This world is dangerous. You can't trust people easily. Well, she put down the note and prayed before she started eating her meal. Wow, Connor is a great cook. This is delicious. She finished of the steak and put the plate in the sink like Connor asked her to. After that, she sat on one of the sofas.

              "Waahhh. That was delicious. Note to self; thank Connor for the meal." She patted her now full stomach. She looked around and wonder what she could do. She got up and walked up to the shelves full of books. She scanned the title on the books that was neatly in the shelf. After finished scanning the title on at least a dozen books when she realized, most of them are about sorceresses, their powers and their histories. Some of them are about were about magic and the use of monsters. But, two books got her attention. There both about weapons. She took one out and read the title properly. 

**_WEAPONS THRU OUT THE CENTURIES._****__**

**_BY ADAM ARSENAL._****__**

              She sat down and started to read book. The first weapon that was written is the Gunblade. Selphie was amazed by the gunblade. This _is actually the first time I've seen a gunblade._ She read it through and through. She smiled once in a while to see that hers and her friends' weapons pop up sometimes in the book. After finished reading that book, she took out another book that was also about weapon. She read the title and sweat dropped when she realized what the title is linked to.

**_WEAPONS OF THE SORCERESSES' KNIGHTS._****__**

**_BY JONATHAN EDWARD._****__**

_What is it with these people with sorceress?_

              She opened the book and again the first weapon that was written is the gunblade. She read them through and noticed, beside the machine gun and the gunblade, every weapon that Rinoa's Aids used are mentioned here. She was so absorbed into that book that she didn't realize some one else's present in the room. 

_Weird... Why is it all here?_

              Selphie continue on reading the book as the figure behind her getting closer and closer. The figure was right behind her and Selphie still didn't realized the figure's present. 

_Coincidence, maybe?__ Connor did say they work for Adel. Maybe- "AAAHHHHHH!!!!!"_ She screamed as she was tugged at the shoulder. She looked at her back and saw who it was.

             "RINOA!!! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT!!" Her chest heaved up and down as she was out of breath. Then she realized that everyone is back and laughing. 

               "Hahahaha." Rinoa too was laughing. "Sorry, Selphie. I don't know that you would freak out like that." She wiped away tears of laughter. Selphie looked around to see that they all dressed up in working clothes. Connor was wearing a black butler suit, his bow was loosed. Lee was wearing a normal working suit like everyone else except Elizabeth, Watts and Zone. Elizabeth was wearing a black maid outfit while Zone and Watts wore the Galbadia army outfit.

              "You guys back already?" She said as she looked at her watch. "Of course. I told you that we would be back at 2 pm." Rinoa giggled as she started walking towards the staircase. Then, Selphie realized something.

               "Rinoa, why are you wearing that dress?" Selphie's question make Rinoa stopped halfway thru the stairs. Rinoa was wearing a light green dressed that was off her shoulders and had a scarf that tied a round her left wrist. Her back still facing Selphie, she said.

                  "I-I have a lunch ball I have to go on behalf of my father just now." She didn't turn her head around but Selphie can still tell she was sad. 

"Oh, okay." Rinoa was about to continue on walking up the stairs when Rinoa she stopped again. 

                 "Oh, we called the Garden and talked to your instructor. She will not punish you as she already informed what happened. And plus, I asked whether if she let you stay here for another night and she allowed you to." Hearing what Rinoa said just make Selphie jumped up and down with joy.

                Before Selphie could say 'thank you' to Rinoa, she already went upstairs. Selphie then looked around and saw the whole group was about to leave. They all were at the door. Selphie could barely hear was they were saying

                "-would noticed that she's missing." She heard Connor said to Elizabeth. Elizabeth said something back but Selphie could only heard some of the conversation. "-it covered." Was all she heard from Elizabeth. Connor smiled even though he looked sad. They all said their goodbyes to Connor as they exited the house. He turned and saw a smiling Selphie.

                "I hope you enjoyed your meal?" he said as he walked towards the staircase. She nodded "Hm. Thank you!" Selphie swear she saw Connor smile. He then went up and once again left Selphie all alone.

######################################################################################

                  "Come on!! Let's go shopping, Selphie!" Rinoa was walking ahead of Selphie and Connor. They decided to go walked around the town square and maybe shopping a little bit. Rinoa really trying to make up after what happened in the pub. Selphie only sighed at her friend who was exited to do some shopping. Selphie looked at Connor, who was looking at Rinoa and smiling to see how happy Rinoa is. 

                  "Okay, Rinoa!!" Selphie ran to Rinoa to catch up with her. When she did, she took Rinoa's hand and started to walk towards the shops around there. "Let's go!!!" She started to run and pull Rinoa with her. Connor was surprised and ended up running after them just to catch up with. 

                   They went to all the stores that opened on that day. They bought a few dress, a few accessories and some other stuff. Rinoa even bought a white cream turtle-neck, long-sleeve shirt for Connor, much to his annoyance. Rinoa just smiled at his antics. But to Selphie, no matter how annoyed he looked, he seemed quite happy. Rinoa didn't see it though. Selphie realized that Connor always looked around their surroundings, as if someone is about to attack them.

_He's like a bodyguard. But, more like a big brother who's taking care of his sister._

                  "Selphie, look!!" Selphie quickly responded and looked at what Rinoa was pointing at. Another store, a shoe store. "Let's go!" Rinoa pulled Selphie and started walking towards the store. 

_It's going to be a great afternoon.  _

After five hours of shopping......

                  "Wahhhh, I never bought so much stuff." Rinoa sighed happily as she sat down and stretched her hands a little bit. "Well, this is going to burn a hole in my bank account." Selphie grumbled as she checked her now empty wallet. Rinoa looked at Selphie almost immediately that it makes Selphie startled a little bit. 

                   "You have a bank account?" She sounded surprised. "Yeah, of course. You still have some one to pay for your education, but I'm an orphan. The Garden has a way for students who have financial problems." Selphie explained all this with one breath. Rinoa only nodded. Selphie take in another breath and continue on. 

                    "Therefore, Garden offered financial program to help you. Students, who are an orphan in the other hand, have a bonus. They will received monthly allowance to buy what they need like clothes, weapons and essentials stuff." Rinoa just nodded.

"How much do you have now?" Rinoa sounded concerned. 

                    "Well..... I've been saving lately but last time I checked I have about 5000 Gil. And now I only have 1587 Gil." Selphie sighed, looking a little sad. Rinoa felt bad for going shopping that Selphie have a financial problems. 

                    "Well, then. Since this is the last night you'll be here, dinner will be my treat." Rinoa smiled as Selphie gaped at her. "Waiter!!" Rinoa called and immediately a waiter comes and gives them a menu. Connor excuse himself as he went for the rest room.

                  "Rinoa, is it me or Connor looked kinda worried?" Selphie asked Rinoa as they both order something. "Really? Well, I'm not surprised." Rinoa just shrugged. Selphie amused how Rinoa can sound so calmed and happy. "Why?" Selphie put down the menu and come face to face Rinoa. 

                   Well, not actually. Rinoa still hold the menu up so Selphie couldn't see her face. "Rinoa?" Rinoa sighed as she ordered want and gave the menu to the waiter. Selphie followed suit. After a few seconds of eye staring competition, Rinoa finally sighed and surrender. 

                   "Well... Connor... he didn't quite agree for us to go shopping." Selphie only nodded as she tried to sound okay. "Aaahhh, is that so? Mind telling me why?" Rinoa smiled wryly. "Oh, no reason." Selphie only sighed.

_Why is she always hesitant to tell me something that is related to her?_

                   "Rinoa, please tell me what's bothering you." Rinoa was uncomfortably fidgeting in her chair, biting her lower lip. Selphie hold her hand, which felt cold, and smiled warmly. "Rinoa, I'm your friend. You can trust me." Finally, Rinoa unwind a little bit. 

                   "The reason why is because the leader of that siege got away and now roamed freely in the city. Connor worried that the leader will come and get me." She told Selphie this in whispers. 

                    "How do you know that he's still in the city?" Selphie wondered how this girl can know so much. "After realized the leader has escaped, they blocked all the city entrance. No one is allowed to go in or out." Selphie just nodded when she realized something.

                    "Wait, if all the city entrance is blocked, then how am I supposed to go back to the Garden?" Selphie now worried that she will miss her ride home.

                     "That's the reason why you're allowed to stay here for one more night and will not be punished for breaking your curfew, because you can't get out." Rinoa quickly explained. It took Selphie a few seconds to register what Rinoa had just said. 

                    "Seriously... how am I supposed to go back?" Selphie now really worried. "D-don't worry. I already got you a special pass so you can go thru the security and a car will send you back." Rinoa explained as she worried that Selphie would cry again. Selphie was relieved to heard that and slowly sit down again. 

"Huh, you got me worried there. But why didn't you tell me?" Selphie looked at Rinoa with a puzzled look. 

                      "Well, because I don't want you to worry too much. A worry face is not suitable at all with you." Rinoa smiled as Connor came back from the restroom. They started talking about what happened today and Connor has been complaining that Rinoa bought too much stuff. Rinoa just pouted and sulking with Connor. Connor, realized what Rinoa is doing, quickly say sorry. Selphie only smiled seeing their antics. 

                    After waiting for 10 minutes, their food came and they all eat their meal happily and chatted along with it each other. Connor once in a while checked their surrounding. After finished their desserts, Rinoa gave Connor her credit card and asked him to go and pay while they wait outside. At first Connor refused, but after convinced him that she'll be fine and after she glared at him as a bonus since he still refuse. Connor quickly went in to do the business as the girls wait outside and sat on the bench.

                   "Huh, I feel sooo full." Selphie patted her stomach and giggled along with Rinoa. Rinoa just leaned on the bench and looked up at the dark sky. Selphie checked her watch when she realized that it's already 9.30pm. Selphie looked around and saw someone who she will not forget in a long time.

                   "Rinoa..." Selphie whispered but Rinoa didn't hear her. "Rinoa!" She tried again but a little louder this time. Rinoa head quickly snapped back to its position. Selphie winced a little bit at the slight cracking sound of the neck. 

                  "What is it?" Rinoa sounded a little irritated, maybe because Selphie ruined her moment of peace. "Look. Does that guy look familiar to you?" Selphie whispered and pointed to one direction. Rinoa looked at what Selphie was pointing at and gasped. "It's... It's him!!"

                   The person that Selphie pointed to was the leader of that siege the other night. The leader escaped, remember? Anyway, like Rinoa said the leader is still in the city. Rinoa panicked a little bit and about to run back to the restaurant to get Connor but Selphie stopped her. 

                   "We don't need to call Connor." Rinoa only gave Selphie a puzzle look. "Why not?" She asked Selphie who is looking at the leader, eyeing him. "He didn't see us. See? He didn't even looking at us and he's going away." Rinoa relieved that everything is fine. But, how wrong can she get when Selphie all the sudden stand up and took Rinoa's hands and pulled her by surprise. When she realized it, they where running after the guy.

                   "What are we doing?" Rinoa tried to catch up and stumbled a little bit. "Follow him." Selphie replied while try not to bump into anyone, with the skills she learned in Garden she hardly run into anyone. "Yeah, I know that. But, why? Connor will be worry about me." Rinoa almost bump into a little girl.

                     "If he got reinforcements, one day he will try to kidnap you again." Selphie said as they stopped at a corner and spied on the guy. "So? What does that have to do with us?" Rinoa follow suit and gasping for air while she's at it. "We, Rinoa, are going to get him." Rinoa's eyes widened when she heard that.

                    "What!!!?? Are you crazy?" She hissed at Selphie. "No, I'm not." She calmly said, eyes still spying that guy. "What are we supposed to do? What if he has a weapon? Let the army handle this, okay? Now, let's go back." Selphie looked at her. 

                     "Rinoa, come on. We both from Garden and we both know what our instructors said in this situation. 'Kill your enemy before they kill you.' One day he will come back and do more than kidnapping you. One day this will be our job as SeeD. Consider this is a hands-off experience before the real thing, okay?" Rinoa just sighed and said "Okay, okay. But from the looked of it, you're going to do more than this." 

                   Selphie smiled again, but this time, her smile gives Rinoa the creeps. Usually her smiles are sweet and nice, but this smile almost looks like evil and full of mischievous. And there's an evil glint in her eyes.

                   "Hell, yeah. He shot me all over my legs last night. It's going to a while until my legs will worked properly again. It's time for revenge." Selphie all the sudden start running again. "Selphie, wait...." Rinoa just sighed and follow suit.

                               *========================================================================*

                   They've been following that guy for almost 30 minutes. Selphie looked at Rinoa. All this sneaking around and following people in secret looked easy on her. Well, she is from Garden. Selphie thought as they once again turned around the corner. 

_I think she already forgot about Connor. He would kill me if Rinoa get any injuries._

The guy they've been followed turned and entered an alley. They follow suit and only to find the alley empty. Selphie and Rinoa were surprise since the alley is a dead end. They looked around to see if there's a place for that guy to hide but nothing. It's impossible for that guy to climb in to a window, since there's isn't any! They looked at each other with surprise and astonishment written all over their face. "Where did he go?" Rinoa finally found her voice. 

                    "I don't know. I swear I saw him went in here" Selphie put her hand on her chin. "And you're right, I did." They almost jump when they heard that voice. They looked around to find the owner of the voice, but no one was in sight. 

                 "Well, isn't it the spunky little girl." This time Selphie knew where that voice came from. She looked up and saw the guy floating 12 feet from them. _Damn! He used float._

                "Yeah, and I'm going to payback all the things you did to me, ten times more!!" Selphie bend her body on one side and put her hand on the other hip while looking at the guy.

                     The guy only smirked, "Really? And how are you supposed to do that?" He all the sudden snapped his fingers. In seconds, about 10 or 12 people came in the alley in various ways. The alley was getting cramped. Rinoa's eyes went sharp, looking at everyone and then looked at Selphie, who still looking at the leader. Selphie just smirked and started counted the people with mock in her voice.

                     "Only 10? Who do you think we are? We're not children you know." Selphie runs her hand thru her hair. "Really? I thought you're still 6 years old." He smirked at his own remark. 

                    "ATTACK!! Kill the girl but I want Caraway's daughter alive!" All 10 people attack Selphie and Rinoa. But, they both jumped a good 10 feet. 

                     "Rinoa! Kick me!" Rinoa hesitate at first but did it anyway. She expected to hit a soft spot on Selphie's stomach, but it never came. Instead she felt something hard. It seems that Selphie did the same thing and kicked her. Their foot met and the both thrown off by the momentum. Selphie and Rinoa both turn their bodies toward the wall of the building. Rinoa found something sticking out from the wall and grab it. She defensively put her arm on her chest and her head behind the other arm, the one that holding the ledge. Her body slammed on the wall, but the pain was minimized by her arms. 

                     She then looked at Selphie who kicked the wall and headed towards the people below and started to kicked and punched some of them. They instantly fall to the ground with the helped of the momentum. Selphie didn't stop there. When she reached the wall under Rinoa, she kicked it again, doubling the momentum. Selphie did a summersault and landed on one of the man's shoulder. She looked down at the men while balancing herself and smiled before she jumped again and hold on the ledge on the wall that was facing Rinoa.   

                    "Rinoa! I knocked out 5 people already!! You want to take the rest?" She asked as she smiled with victory in her eyes. 

                    "Sure!!! Why not?" Rinoa was about to let go of the ledge when Selphie spoke. "Okay! I'm going for that flying chicken over there." She smiled when she heard that guy growled from above. 

"On my signal!!" Selphie put up her finger and started a silent count down.

1, 2....3!

                    Together, they let go of the ledge and kicked the wall. Rinoa went downward while Selphie went up. The guy was ready for an attack from Selphie. She did a front summersault and gave the guy a downward kick on the head. The summersault gives the kick an extra momentum. But he was still floating because of the spell. She stands on his back when he crouched and holds his head in pain. 

                    "Aww.., did I hurt the flying chicken." She giggled and jumped as the guy try to hit her. "Why don't you cast a 'float' on yourself and we have a one to one battle, huh?" He looked at Selphie as she went to ledge on the wall.

                    She didn't grab the ledge, but instead she kicked it again as she twist her body to her opponent's direction. "Let me think...." She said as she lunged at him. He was about to punch her right on her face but missed as she quickly grabs his shoulders and stand on him with her arms. 

                "Nahh... I don't think so." She then landed both her feet on his back. Her back facing his while her hands still holding his shoulders. 

                     "I can win without using magic OR weapon." She said as she let her hand go and kicked his back for momentum to reach the roof's ledge. She grabbed it and hauled herself up. Selphie sat down on the ledge, her one leg on the other and put her hands her on lap. She looked down and saw Rinoa was finished with hers and was tidy herself up. Selphie then looked at her enemy and panicked to see he was gone. She got up and scanned the area.

                      It took her a few seconds to find him. And when she did, he was creeping up to Rinoa. She quickly positioned herself and jumped off. 

                       "Rinoa, get out of the way!!" Rinoa and the guy looked saw Selphie falling. Rinoa reflexes were quick enough to run but he wasn't. She landed on the guy's back with both her knees, causing him to lose his breath. 

"Selphie, you're crazy. Do you know that?" Rinoa stand next to Selphie who just smile. 

                       "Get off me!!" Selphie looked at the person beneath her. "Oh, shut up!" She said as she put both of her hands on her hip. "Rinoa, find something to tie him up." In a few seconds, Rinoa gave her one and she tied him up. "Now, for proper revenge." Rinoa sweat dropped when she heard that. 

                         "Wait, you beat him up quite badly. Isn't that enough?" She asked. "Yeah. But I already said that I was going to pay 10 times more." Rinoa just sighed and excuse herself to find any Galbadian soldiers who patrolling that area, while Selphie volunteer to 'baby sit' the group. After Rinoa gone, Selphie turn around to face him. She lowered herself until her eyes was the same level with his.

                         "You injured my legs badly. It's going to be a while until it properly functions." When she finished saying that, he looked at her with a surprised look. He must thought it was ridicules since she used most of her legs to fight just now. If her legs weren't function properly then, imagined if it was fine. 

                         "So? What are you going to do?" Selphie smiled at this reaction. "You've got guts. Not a lot of people like to pick a fight with a Garden student." 

                      "And why is that? They're just a bunch of kids." Selphie just smirked at him as she takes one of his legs and snapped its bone as easily as snapping a twig.

                          The guy just screamed in pain as she smirked, as if enjoying the screaming. The guy looked at Selphie with fear in his eyes as she leaned closer and out her mouth next to his ears and whispered. 

                           "We were trained to fight, but will kill if needed." She then looked at the guy eyes to eyes, giving him deadly glare. "Even my juniors can kill you." She was about to walk a way and 'baby sit' them at the entrance of the alley when two soldiers came in. 

                          "Hold it right there!" Selphie thought the soldiers was sent by Rinoa, until they came and arrest her! "Wha-?" One of the soldiers was putting a cuff around her wrist while the other one was checking at the people on the ground. 

                            "You have the right to remain silence." Selphie then started to resist the soldier and kicked him right in the stomach. "What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to arrest him! Not me!" The soldiers looked at each other and wonder what really happened. "We saw you broke his leg. Surely you're not claiming that he attack you?" Selphie sighed as he glared at the soldiers.

_How these two idiots can became soldiers?_

                        "You numbskulls! Do you see how many people here? How can I beat 11 people all by myself?" She said as she wildly trashing around to let herself go from the hold of the men behind her. 

                        "I don't know, but we'll find out. But until then you better behave young lady!" Selphie glared again as she heard the word 'lady'. It sounded as if she has been doing something bad and again she glared in response. 

                        _Man, I've been glaring too much. That's going to leave wrinkles._ Selphie was about to kick the guy's ass when Rinoa came in with 5 or more soldiers.

                     "What are you doing?! Let her go!" Rinoa ordered as the soldier behind her started to pick up those who are unconscious on the floor. The two soldiers immediately let Selphie go, confuse written all over their faces. Selphie straighten herself up and walked up next to Rinoa. 

                      "Capture all these men. Don't let that one escape again." Rinoa ordered them as they salute her. Selphie looked at the street and saw three military vans and one small medical van. Guess one is for the prisoners, while the other two is the soldiers' transportation. She heard weird sounds coming for above and looked up. She regretted that as a white light blinded her. It was a helicopter hovering above them.

_Wow, she asked a small part of army here._

                   "Selphie please go to the medical van as I handle this." Rinoa asked as she saw blood oozing out of the wounds in her legs. Selphie smile and went to the van. _I guess I use my legs too much. But, I didn't have a choice._ Selphie knew she didn't have much of a chance fighting all of them if she didn't have her weapon or equipped a GF, so she have to use her surrounding as an advantage. Bouncing off wall like a ricochet ball and use the momentum to knocked them out. It was a fool-proof plan, but all that jumping will take their toll on her legs. 

_That's it. I'm never leaving my Leviathan ever again. The day I left him is going to be the day that I die. _

                    The medic cast curaga and wrapped the wounds with fresh bandages. She only smiled, never did flinched. _But, it was worth it._ A few minutes later they all went to write a report and stayed at the hospital as Rinoa called Connor. Selphie could hear Connor voice through the phone. He sounded panic as if it was the end of the world. A few minutes later, he arrived at the hospital. Seeing him, Selphie all the sudden wished that she wasn't here. Connor came in with worried and angry expression plastered on his face. She swears she could see 5 veins popped out on his head. But Rinoa wasn't afraid at all. He drove them back to his house, not uttering a single word to us as he mumble to himself. When they reach home, Selphie and Rinoa quickly went in and was about to escape to Rinoa's bedroom when Connor stopped them. 

                    "What the hell were you guys thinking!!!? Follow that criminal with out even telling me!!???" He said it out loud as he looked at Selphie and Rinoa. "You guys might have gotten kill!!! And you Rinoa, you know better than to ran off like that. Luckily Jason called and told me that you just call asking for a backup!" He glared at Rinoa as Rinoa just look at him, without any expression on her face. 

                   "Selphie, can you go up first?" Selphie was startled hearing Rinoa's request but follow anyway. "Connor and I have to talk." She looked at Selphie apologetically as Selphie nodded. She was barely at the top of the stairs when she heard two loud voices as they exchange words with each other. Selphie could only hear a few of the conversation. 

"You know I'll be worry sick!"

"That's the problem! You worry too much!"

"We all try so hard for you, at least you could do is be cooperative!"

"I know! And I never forget what you all did. But I want to pay you back!"

"We did this for you to be happy, that's enough for us!"

"I just want to help!"

"You can but not like this."

"Stop being overprotective!"

"Rinoa... if anything happen to you, we all will pay the price."

"I know!"

"And you know the price."

".....yes..."

"Rinoa, we don't mind got punished if you're safe. You meant so much to us." 

"............"

"We can't bear to see what you're going through."

"I want to fight along with you; I don't want to be the one who always need protection."

"You fought a lot and long enough, let us do the rest."

"But..."

"No buts, it's painful to see you suffer. We...I, don't want to lose you."

"But you are..."

"No! I won't lose you. We'll try. So, don't you give up."

"Who says I am."

"Heh."

"I'm your friend that will never give up."

"Friend or not, I'll always think you as my own little brat sister."

                  Selphie smiled as she heard things went good in the end. She sat down and waited for Rinoa. They're really close. Almost like a family. A few minutes later she heard another conversation started. But, this time it was softer and she can't hear most of it.

"Sorry."

"-s.. -kay. Elie.... called."

"-eally?"

"She said... tomorrow.....fast.... realized."

"Then... after.... at ...... here...."

"I tell.... right away.....everyone..."

                  Selphie don't understand a single thing since can't hear very well as the voice was really soft. But still, she waited for Rinoa. A few minutes later, she heard Rinoa excused herself and bid Connor good night. Selphie then heard footsteps as Rinoa ascendant the stairs. Rinoa was surprised to see Selphie sitting at the top of the stairs.

                    "Selphie! What are you doing there?" She asked as Selphie got up. "Waiting for you." Selphie and Rinoa together go to Rinoa's room. 

                    "Did you hear us?" Rinoa asked as she closed the door. Selphie nodded and Rinoa blushed at the answer. "Sorry for eavesdropped on you guys." Rinoa only shook her head. "It's okay. We were too loud anyway." Rinoa then landed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Selphie couldn't help but felt guilty for being the root of their fight.

                     "Sorry." Selphie looked at her feet. "I was the reason why you guys fight." "It's okay. Everything's fine now." Selphie still stared at her feet. 

                      "But, I'm glad." Selphie surprised to hear that and looked at Rinoa, who now in a sitting position but still staring at the ceiling.

                     "Excuse me?" Selphie cocked her head to one side. Still staring at the ceiling, Rinoa answered. "I finally know how much I meant to Connor. I have been wonder for all these years..." she than turned her head to Selphie and, for the first time, Selphie saw a true smile. 

                     "...and now I know and I'm glad. Thank you, Selphie." Selphie couldn't help but smile. "Don't mention it." They laughed as they know how crazy these two days.

                      "Now let's enjoy your last night here, okay?" Rinoa started as she changed into fresh clothes. "Um!" Selphie nodded and they started to go down stairs to be greeted by Rinoa's aid. They played all night, Elie and Lee bought some snacks and they all enjoy themselves. After a few hours, they decided to hit the sack. 

                      "Uhm..., Selphie?" Selphie turn his head and stopped walking. They were going up stairs to sleep. "What is it?" Rinoa started fidgeting and said 

                      "One day, we meet again, okay?" Selphie smiled as she saw how worry Rinoa can be about small things. "We both from garden surely we meet again." They both smiled and continue on walking.

To be continued.....

A/N: Okay people, this is the end of chapter 3!! Tell me what you think.  Next chapter is coming!!! I don't know what the title is next of my new chapter but here a glimpsed of it:

                    Squall jumps of his bed and grabbed his gunblade. Quickly and swiftly, he make a sideway slash movement towards the intruder's neck. He heard a familiar voice gasped and stopped just before he cut the intruder's neck. He held the gunblade's edge at the intruder's neck; threaten to kill at a sudden move. Squall, eyes not leaving the intruder, switched on the lights and surprised to see who it was.   

                                                                                                                                       E.N


	4. The wish

A/N: Hi!!! I know, I know. It's been forever since I update, but here it is right now! All Squall/Rinoa fans, get ready for some of it moments in this chapter!

SECRET ALIAS

Chapter 4: Wish.

"Wow, Selphie. You ARE crazy to do that." Zell said as Selphie finished her story. "Hey, it took me one month to get my reflexes back in my leg. Just consider he's lucky I didn't amputate his legs." They all sweat dropped after heard that.

Rinoa all the sudden giggled. "You haven't change at all. I was bored after you left." "Well, now you're here, we're going to have loads of fun."

"Well, just hope that you don't think another crazy ways to have 'fun'." They all laughed when Rinoa said that. All..... Except Squall.

_Some of the things don't add up._

He exited from the cafeteria without anyone notice. The others were too busy laughing at Rinoa's and Selphie's stories, he can't stand the sound of their laughter. He walked slowly as he headed to his dormitories. When he got there, he sat on his bed and started thinking.

_The things are not making sense at all._

He then flopped on his back on the bed, eyes gazed on the ceiling. He then realized something. "Oh, shit." He closed his eyes and rolled over on to his side.

_By tomorrow, everyone in school will know who she is. Thanks to Zell._

Unknowing to him, Zell sneezed. Squall then can imagined what the students will say tomorrow. He hated it. The attention he got before, thanks to Seifer, was too much. Yes, he was one of the best students of Garden and the only person other than Seifer who is an expert in gunblade.

So, doesn't mean he's a better person than anyone else. He can't understand something though, even with his cold attitude and face, he still has girls chasing him around. Because Quistis always hang out with him whether he like it or not, his popularity increased along with hers. Well, Zell didn't give him much problem except for his big mouth. He was famous for that mouth of his. Oh, and the fact that he's a master of close combat, one of the best actually. Sadly Squall added.

The most famous and favored instructor cum SeeD, one of the best close combat master and not forgetting the Garden's biggest show-off and snob, are the only ones that still manage to be near him. Even if Seifer's reason was just want to pick a fight. Usually when Squall gives people the cold treatment; they would give up trying to get close to him.

But no, not this people. They tolerate with him, with the fact that they know each other in the orphanage. Squall long gave up on shaking these people off. This gives expression to the others student only the best students of Garden can be with him. He wished at least Seifer would get off his back, but that won't happen until he beat Squall. Most likely won't happen. So, he stuck with me until graduate. They both also consider as the trouble maker due to the outrages fighting against each other for who knows how long. Due all of this popularity, the students make a 'Qualification' list to be with him. He frowned when he found out about the 'list'.

This didn't help when Selphie and Irvine came. When Irvine came, girls already started to chase him around. They bumped into each other when Irvine was trying to get away from a certain girl. Next thing you know, Irvine hides them both in a janitor closet. Refused to be involved, Squall tried to get out but the door was blocked by Irvine. After a few shouting, glaring and his gunblade on Irvine's neck, he finally got out. The girl was long gone but Irvine said he wanted to be sure.

It was then Irvine realized the guy in front of him looked familiar, vice-versa with Squall. Usually he would shrug it off, but he continues on wondering. Almost at the same time, their eyes were wide opened in surprised. Irvine immediately grinned while Squall frowned. Since then, he, much to Squall's irritation, followed Squall and met the others. Then the next morning, the other students already added another thing in the list of 'Qualification' to be in Squall's group.

Selphie, in the other hand, was worst. She already made her name popular in Garden when she spotted Squall in the cafeteria during breakfast. Squall frowned when he remembered what happened a year ago.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Squall was eating his breakfast alone in the cafeteria while reading the notes from yesterday class. Zell wasn't there as usual since he always wakes up late. As time move on, the cafeteria was getting crowded. Squall realized this and makes his way to the exit.

He was in the middle of the crowded cafeteria when he heard someone's familiar voice called his name.

"SQUALL!!!!" He looked around and found the source of the noise. A small, petite and yet familiar brunette was at the entrance. She smiled widely and that give Squall's memory a click.

_Oh, Hyne. Don't tell me...._

Instantly, the brunette ran slowly towards him and stopped the moment she reached Squall. "Sephie...." It came out before he realized what he just said.

"You remember!!!!!" She said that a little too loud as the students were staring at them now. Before Squall could do anything, Selphie jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. It caught Squall off-guard and losses his balance and finally fell to the floor flat on his back with Selphie still clung on him. At that time, all eyes were on them. There were silence for a second or two, then was broke by the hushed whispers of the curious.

"Who is that girl?"

"Oh, my god! She hugged him!! And he didn't push her away like he always does!!"

Squall frowned and sat up, Selphie's arms still around his neck. Selphie sat on his lap.

"Man, why is Leonheart always get the good girls?"

"Yeah, he already got Instructor Trepe, at least let us have the rest."

At this rate, Squall growled in annoyance.

"Selphie?" Selphie looked up to Squall, still clung to him. Not waiting for her reply. "Can you please let go of me now?" Instead of letting go of the grip, she tightened it, almost choking him.

"No, don't want to. It's been along time since I last hugged you." He slapped his forehead in irritation when he realized that he was losing his breath due to the hug.

"Selphie.... seriously, let me go... You're—CHOKING—ME!!!" Startled by Squall's sudden rise in his voice, she let go of her hug. On reflex, Squall massages his neck and regained his breath.

"Are you alright, Squally?" Still sitting on his lap, Selphie asked as she looked right into Squall's eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright and don't call me 'Squally'." He then got up before Selphie could, causing Selphie to fall down on the floor.

"Ow!!" Selphie immediately got up to her feet and frowned in annoyance. Squall straightens himself as Selphie started to whine.

"Why did you do that for?" She waited for his answer while tapping the floor with her feet and both of her hands on her hips.

"You making my legs feel numb." Selphie stand up straight and craned her neck to looked Squall right in the face.

"Are you saying that I'm fat, Squally?" Squall frowned in irritation when he heard that name. He then realized that everyone was watching them.

"Don't-call-me-Squally!" he said as he dragged Selphie out of the cafeteria by her wrist with him. "Aww. Why not, _Squally_?" She said mockingly with a sly grin on her face. When they reached the school fountain in the middle of the building, Squall let go of her wrist and turned to face her.

"I'm not the little Squall, anymore. I've grown up." Selphie looked at Squall's face and said. "You are! Looked how tall you are, last time I saw you, you were a little shorter than me." She smiled.

Never in his whole life Squall thought that Irvine is a sight for sore eyes, because the moment Selphie was about to hug him again, Irvine came along and hugged her around the waist from behind. Selphie thought it was some crazy molester, did a high kick and it landed right in Irvine's face. As if not enough, she elbowed him in the stomach and stomped his foot. Squall flinched to the spunky little girl he knew now have some deadly moves. Irvine got a broken nose, a pained stomach and a sore foot. Squall for once feels sorry for Irvine and makes a mental note not to make any sudden move on Selphie.

"Wait, wait!!! Sephie, it's-ME!!!" Irvine screamed as he covers his face in defense. Selphie was about to hit his head when she stopped abruptly.

"Irvy?" Her eyes wide in surprised. Feeling the blow has stopped; Irvine slowly lowered his hands and looked at Selphie. "Hi... Sorry if I did anything wrong." He grinned stupidly.

"Huh?" Selphie looked at her fist that was above her head, ready to hit someone. "Oh my god!!! I'm so sorry Irvine!!" She helped Irvine to get up. That's when Selphie start to hang out with him. Well, she's very happy about it. Soon, she's the head of the festival committee, which, we all 'voluntarily' joined. She also earned herself a bundle load of friends. A week later, Squall notice another point added in the list, much to his annoyance.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

With Rinoa, who most likely hangout with the gang, they will add another point in the list. Squall rested his arms over his eyes. He felt sleepy since he studied late last night. Slowly he drifted to sleep.

_It was raining heavily. An old building was standing there all alone. At the front door, on the front porch, shield away from the rain, stood a boy. A small boy with brown hair looked about 5 or 6 years old. He looked sad. _

_"Why did you go, sis?"_

_ The boy looked at the floor. Tears started to welled up in his eyes. It took him a few seconds to regain himself. Then, he looked up, his eyes showed a sign of determination. _

_"But, don't worry. I'll be fine. I won't cry any more. I'll be stronger! I promise.... So, don't worry about me, okay?"_

_I'll be stronger....._

_"Who are you talking to?" _

_ Squall snapped his head to the source of the voice, a small young girl. It was dark so Squall couldn't see her face, but he knows the girl was smiling. One thing he knows, it wasn't Sephie or Quisty. Cause the girl has black hair, just like matron. _

Squall slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and got up and sat at the edge of the bed. He blinked a few times to make sure that he's awake.

_What was that?_

He ran his hand thru his hair and flopped back to the bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about the dream. He expected the dream to come but, it always ended when he finished saying; "So, don't worry about me, okay?" Never had he heard the girl's voice nor did he remember talking or meeting her before.

_Who was she?_

He closed his eyes and drifted in to deep thinking about a certain little girl to another raven-haired girl.

_"Kreeeek..."_

His ears perked up at the sound. It was coming from the door. Someone was intruding his room. It couldn't be his roommate, he doesn't have one! Then, he could hear the sound of foot step, coming inside.

Squall jumps of his bed and grabbed his gunblade. Quickly and swiftly, he make a sideway slash movement towards the intruder's neck. He heard a familiar voice gasped and stopped just before he cut the trespasser's neck. He held the gunblade's edge at the person's neck; threaten to kill at a sudden move. Squall, eyes not leaving the intruder, switched on the lights and surprised to see who it was.

"You?!" Squall said with eyes wide open. "Hehe..." Squall lowered down his gunblade and turned around. "What are you doing here!? More importantly, how did you get in!?" Rinoa just smile wryly, still recovering from shocked.

"It's almost dinner time so the gang asked me to fetch you. You forgot to lock the door and I did call you but no one answer, so I wanted to check if you're in." She took a seat and sat down. Squall turned and looked at Rinoa. She was looking at her hands, which by the way, was shaking like a leaf. Squall felt guilty for scaring her.

"I guess I got more then I bargained for, huh?" She looked up and smiled. She looked a little pale and tried to stop the shaking by clenching her hands into a fist. Squall headed towards the door and got out of the room. He looked around to find Rinoa wasn't there next to him. He walked back in his room and surprised to see Rinoa still sitting on the chair.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" He asked Rinoa as he walked towards her.

"Y-you go first." Her voice was trembling. Squall sighed and held out his hand. Rinoa looked at Squall with surprise.

"Come on. They'll be waiting for us. Let's go together." Rinoa hesitantly put her hand on his. Squall holds her hand and gently pulled her out of the room together.

"Selphie is going to kill me if anything happen to you." He tightened his hold as her hand still shaking, he could feel it, but it lessened. Squall looked at her and realized that it wasn't only her hands that were shaking, but her whole body. Rinoa seems to notice Squall.

"I-I'm s-sorry, but I can't stop." She said as they walked out the dorm to the hallway. "Don't worry, it'll stop." To make sure that, Squall held her hand until they reached the cafeteria.

"Squall!!! Over here!!" They both looked at the source of the voice and immediately let go of their hands. They silently walking together towards the table the gang has taken as if nothing has happen.

He sat down next to Irvine while Rinoa was still standing. Everyone was there except Quistis since she's busy marking the paper. Selphie asked her what's wrong, but she only shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm not going to eat with you guys." Zell immediately looked up at Rinoa.

"Huh? Why?" She smiled and unties her hair.

"I wanted to sit with Seifer. Bye!" She turned away literally run towards Seifer's table. The whole gang was surprised to hear that and they looked at each other. Squall, while waiting for them to get out of the shock, get himself something to eat.

When he returned, the whole gang was looking at him. He ignored them and started to eat. Selphie took the first step. "Well?" Squall looked at her.

"Well what?" He stopped eating and drank a sipped of his drink. "You know, why Rinoa all the sudden wanted to be with Seifer?" Zell was getting a little worked up about this.

"She has a date with him this weekend. Surely she wanted to know him first before going out." They all looked at him as if he had a second head growing on his shoulder. He ignored this and continues on eating. Selphie doesn't look comfortable at all.

"Are you sure it's okay for her? I mean, Seifer is known to be a little aggressive. I mean, looked what he did to you." She too started to eat her dinner.

"It's none of my business with who she's dating with." He said coldly. They all decided to drop the topic and the started to talk about the next SeeD test where they needed to get a GF. Squall was quiet the whole time except when Selphie asked him questions.

Squall once in a while silently stole a glanced towards Rinoa. She was fine, in fact she was laughing happily.

_She's fine you idiot! So stop worry about h—whoa!! Where did that came from? _

Squall surprised to find himself worried about Rinoa's safety. He shook off that thought and realized that it was getting too noisy as Irvine and Zell started to fight over the last hot dog on the table. He quickly finished his dinner and exited the cafeteria, didn't realize a pair of black eyes watching him.

He walked silently thru the Quad as stars shone brightly above him. He found himself a seat and sat down. He leaned and rested his back and placed his head on the top. He looked over the stars and didn't realize that someone was walking towards him.

"Hi, Squall." Squall lifted his head and looked at the person standing in front of him. He just shrugged in response. Rinoa walked closer with her hands behind her, her hair blown into her face by the wind as she stopped and smiled.

"May I join you?" She asked as she put some of her hair behind her ear. "Whatever." Rinoa take this as a yes. She sat down quietly and joined Squall in star gazing.

"What are you doing here?" She said as the soft wind blow to their face. "Nothing." They didn't say anything for a full minute.

"It's nice, isn't it?" She tries to make a conversation with Squall but all she got was "Mmm..." She sighed and looked back at the stars. Silence once again took over, until...

"Squall, look!! A shooting star!!" She got up and pointed at the shooting star. She looked at Squall who is still sitting behind her. He looked at where she pointed at. "Yeah..." She smiled and looked back at the fallen star. She brought her hand together and closed her eyes. Squall saw this and wondering what is she doing.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked. She opened her eyes and turned around to face Squall. "I'm making a wish." Squall was puzzled by her answere. Rinoa must have seen it thru her face since she started to explained about the wish-making.

"Legend said if you made a wish upon a star or better, a shooting star, it'll come true. So, when you see a shooting star closed your eyes and makes a wish." She then starts to walked away a little.

She started to twirls around, arms out-stretched and her head facing the sky and recites something that goes like this. "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may and wish I might, have the wish that I wish tonight." She then stopped; face still looking at the sky. Her voice lowered down but Squall could still hear her. It's barely audible, but it was enough. "I wish that everything will be over."

Squall was puzzled at her wish and also annoyed about her for believing in this thing call 'wishes'. He then got up and started to exit the Quad, leaving Rinoa behind. "Hey, don't leave me here all alone." She caught up with him and walked beside him.

"Squall?" Rinoa slowly said as they almost halfway to the exit. Knowing she wouldn't get a reply, she continues on. "Do you think I'll pass the test?" Squall was taken aback by the question. Rinoa waited for her answer but it didn't come. After full two minutes of silence, she regretted for making things become awkward again between them when they already started to get along well.

"Never mind. Sorry for asking such an awkward question." She then started to walked away from Squall. "How can you know the results, right?" She continues on walking ahead of Squall. For some reason, he didn't like to see her, or anyone else he closed to, looked sad.

"Yeah, I don't." Rinoa snapped her head towards Squall, facing him. Her face was somewhat surprised and amused. "Excuse me?" Wanting to make sure that what she heard is right.

"You're right, I don't know the results. But sometimes it doesn't matter." He then walked towards Rinoa, who now stopped in her tracks and was facing Squall. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?" She felt that the closer Squall was getting the slower times go.

"I mean, yeah, if you tried your best and hardest, then you will." He then stopped right in front of Rinoa. She looked up to him. Squall could see doubt and confusion in her face. "But if you don't, at least you tried your best instead of giving up or didn't try at all." He then looked at her, unknowingly giving her some confidence. She then smiled sweetly.

"You know what? This is the longest thing I ever heard you said." Squall just scoffed. Silently, they agreed on walking out of the Quad together, didn't know that they're been watch.

"What are they doing?"

"Rinoa looked sad."

"Really? Wait! She's leaving him behind.... Eh, why did she stop?"

"She's talking with Squall, and he's getting closer to her."

"That's strange. Usually he wanted people to leave him alone."

"Ooooo, things are started to looked interesting around here. Lucky for us you know where Squall usually goes after dinner, Quistis." Selphie shoved her binoculars to Zell.

"Well, I spend all those time with him; of course I knew how he lived his life. It's always the same, after dinner, Quad, after Quad, training. Then study." Quistis said as she made her hand moving around. Selphie asked why she does that. Quistis told her that her fingers are numb from all that typing.

"Whoa, looked! They're walking out together!!" Zell all the sudden yelled. Quistis and Selphie only sighed and shook their head slightly. After they notice Squall is missing from their table, it's not that it's unusual for him to be missing; it's just that Rinoa went missing too.

Thanks to Quistis, they all went to the ballroom's balcony and 'watch over' them. (A/N: more like spying to me.--;) Irvine and Zell now looking at them with the binoculars they brought. Selphie don't even dare to ask why they have that thing in the first place.

"Don't you feel weird that Squall let her be with him? I mean it took me about half a year to make him give up ignoring me, but Rinoa just took one day." Quistis wondered as she rubbed her chin with her fingers. Selphie just smile.

"Well, Rinoa can be persistent. Plus, she had that effect on people."

The girls later literally have to drag the boys to get in even though the show isn't over yet. Unknowing to them, a pair of emerald eyes was watching them and Squall.

To be continue......

A/N: I hope you like the squall/Rinoa moment in this chapter. More will come in the future!! Here's some preview:

"It's no use. The door is reinforced steel and highly sound-proof. There is no way you would hear anything."

"Rinoa? Rin? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Squall? Is that you?"

"What going on?"

"Quistis! Why aren't you doing anything? You're an instructor!"

A/N: and here is a special preview:

Rinoa's head was turned sideway cause by the impact. Her eyes were wide open and were too shock to react. Everyone was surprised to see Rita station herself between Squall and Rinoa; and slapped her. Even Squall was surprised at the scene right in front of him, too surprised that he was speechless, motionless. Silence reigned over them and slowly Rinoa turned her head, look straight at Rita with surprise in her face. Slowly, Rinoa's hand reached up to her cheek that was hit and is red by now. Rita breath was ragged and her cheeks were tinted red by the anger. For what reason, Rinoa couldn't guess.

A/N: That's all! Please R&R!!


End file.
